My Mate
by Snuff21
Summary: I lay beside her staring blankly at the ceiling. The deed was done, we were mated. It didn't matter that I had no love for her or she for me. Pack alliances are more important than actual feelings. Bella/Alice. This is a Futa story. M.
1. My Future

**This a Bellice story. It is also FUTA. So if you don't like that, don't read it. **

**Most of the characters will be werewolves, they have a few differences from the norm of that species, but you'll find out more as you read.**

**Alice is the daughter of her packs Alpha and is forced to mate with the Alpha(Bella) of another pack for the sake of an alliance between the two packs. I'm writing it from Alice's point of view.**

**This chapter is rated M for sex. The whole story is actually M, so if you are underage skip the story or the part after Alice gets into the shower. **

**I own nothing. The idea for this story came from an amazing book I bought six months ago, by Nicky Charles. You can order her books online or read them for free at smashwords. Bella, Alice and all the other characters, I borrowed from a very popular book/movie franchise by Stephanie Meyer. Werewolves and Vampires are creations of folklore so I don't know who takes the credit for them. Ms word belongs to Microsoft and this laptop was a gift from my parents so I guess it belongs to them  
**

**Chapter 1 My future**

I lay beside her staring blankly at the ceiling. The deed was done, we were mated. It didn't matter that I had no love for her or she for me. Pack alliances are more important than actual feelings, or so I've been told. Still it was small comfort right now, as I felt so heartbroken.

Beside me, she stirred and I sensed her rolling over, I'm sure that if I dared look I'd find the most mesmerizing green eyes staring at me. But right now all I could do was take small steady breaths. It was no use, my breath quivered betraying my emotional state and despite my rapid blinking a tear still managed to escape and trail down my cheek.

The covers rustled next to me and I felt her fingers move across my cheek catching the tear. "I'm so sorry Alice." Bella's voice was gentle and soft, just like her touch.

"It doesn't matter." I answered quietly still staring at the ceiling, as if counting the wooden boards would somehow stop me from breaking down in front of her. Damn it I am not a weak puppy, I am a werewolf and I will rather die than having my mate thinking of me as _weak_.

And what is apologizing for anyway? Mating with me? The inevitable pain of the first time? Or for the fact that I am now bound to her for the rest of my life, despite my love for another? Perhaps she was sorry for all of those, yet they were as out of her control as they were from mine. I didn't hold her responsible for anything. "It couldn't be helped."

"No it couldn't." she agreed, sighing heavily. Maybe the girl felt as trapped as I did. Maybe she too loved another? But I couldn't care less right now.

I felt her arm slip around my waist drawing me closer to her and I let her, my cheek rested on her soft breasts. I was too tired to protest anyway. Also the warmth emanating from her body and the faint sound of her steady heartbeat was oddly comforting.

"I wish I could have given you more time to get to know me before we mated, but the Elders are waiting for proof." She spoke softly again, as if to not disturb me.

Still I felt heat rush to my cheeks at the thought of the blood strained sheets being examined as proof of my virginity by a bunch of older werewolves. It was so old fashioned, but it was done to ensure that the bloodlines between two packs were truly mixed. Heaven forbid I'd come into this relationship carrying another's pup in my belly. Well there could be no doubt now that Bella was my first and only mate.

Tradition or not it was still embarrassing as hell! All my friends and family would see and know what I and Bella did. Worst of all Jasper, the one I loved, would know too.

I closed my eyes and let the scenes from earlier this day float my mind. It was so hard to grasp how much my life changed in a spam of just a few hours. I think I'm still in shock of how fast everything happened.

I had just returned from a run in the woods with Jasper. He and I have been best friends ever since we were puppies and recently this friendship has grown into something more. He had even hinted once or twice his desire to ask my father for permission to become my mate and I couldn't have been more thrilled at the idea. Most of my friends were already mated and as my ninetieth birthday approached I was restless and eager to experience bonding with another.

I've gone through four heat cycles already, but my father held off choosing a mate for me. I naively thought he was waiting for me to find someone I liked, or fall in love, but clearly that wasn't the case. While I'm sure my father loved me, he was first and foremost our Alpha and had to put the well-being of our pack before all else. Even before of his children. My older brother and sister had mated with packs to the north and south and with the sea at our back it was only east that an alliance was needed. So when Bella became the new Alpha of that territory, the Elders thought that a mating between the two packs was needed to ensure the continued peace and stability.

As I was coming home, laughing at something Jasper said, Peter, my father's Beta, was waiting for me at the door. "Alice you are needed in the meeting hall." Something in his tone warned me, that there was something going on.

With a slight wave to my friend I followed him, wondering why in earth my father would summon me there. The meeting hall was a room in the Alpha house, our house, were all the pack meetings took place. Usually pack meetings were only attended by the Alpha and the Elders, everyone else didn't bother unless they had to. It wasn't as if their voice would be heard, our pack was a really traditional one, my father was an avid follower of the old ways. I think I've only been twice in there and I've been born and raised in this house..

As I walked into the room I was hit with a cacophony of emotions and voices. Excitement, worry, curiosity. Asserting the moods of others was a werewolf thing. My eyes scanned the small crowd. The Elders seemed excited and pleased as they chatted with a bunch of other older people who I've never seen before. My father was frowning and talking to a beautiful woman in her early twenties. Since this was the first time I ever saw her it took me a minute to study her, because I was taken aback by her good looks.

She was as tall as my father or an inch shorter, at least six feet and powerfully built. Actually her whole being emanated power, there was a hard edge about her. I was instantly jealous of her height, but I was instantly jealous of almost anyone who was a lot taller than me. The woman had the body of an athlete; I think I could see her muscles ripping beneath her shirt as she gestured to make a point. My eyes fell to her breasts for a few seconds, even those were bigger that mine. Damn you new girl!

Long, dark, slightly messy hair fell onto her back and haloed a very pleasing heart-shaped face, with full lips and sculptured cheeks. Possibly sensing my eyes on her, she glanced my way and the greenest eyes I ever saw locked on mine. As I marveled at her out of the world eyes, she studied me from head to toe, just like I did with her, I noticed that her eyes lingered a moment too long on my breasts and hips, before they were back on my face. A strange feeling of excitement filled me immediately. It was a real ego boost to be checked out from someone like her. Seriously she was the kind of beautiful that made your self esteem take a hit just by being in the same room with you. Plus she had the whole dark hair, fair skin and green eyes going on for her.

Once I stopped fanning over her good looks, I realized that we have been staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes now and my cheeks flushed immediately at her intense gaze. She flashed me a small smile, and for the first time I saw a hint of softness in her eyes, but it was quickly gone, as the girl turned her attention back to my father.

I stayed in my corner of the room for a good ten minutes watching her lips move, wondering what they discussed that had her so immersed in the conversation that she didn't glance my way again.

It was about time that my father finally noticed me, he sighed and ended the conversation. He walked my way with a scowl on his face. "Alice, you've been running again I see."

I quickly glanced at my reflection at a nearby mirror. My jaw lengthened spiky hair was messier than usually and still had a few leafs in it. My cheeks were slightly flushed and a faint sheen of sweat gave my faintly sun-kissed skin a dewy look. The best thing was that there was a very noticeable smudge on my petite nose, which I immediately scrubbed off. Great, I looked like a slob, there goes my small ego boost, my messy state must have been the reason the other girl even looked at me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassed that someone like her saw me in this state. Damn you Peter! If you knew there were people in here, why didn't you tell me to freshen up a little bit.

As I came out of my head, I saw that my father still eyed me disapprovingly and I threw him a sheepish smile trying to coax him out of his mood. "It was too good of a day to stay inside."

"But what did I tell you? You know it's not safe to go out alone in wolf form. It's hunting season and even though our property is posted, the humans don't always.."

"I was out with Jasper." I quickly cut him off; I heard the speech so many times I could recite it by memory. "And we didn't go near the edge of the property. We are not fools you know."

"Ah… Jasper." My father frowned and then sighed again. "Alice I have something to tell you. As you might already know, the pack to the east has a new Alpha. Her name is Bella." He nodded towards the girl across the room and I glanced at her once more. He didn't even have to point her out, I could tell that she was the Alpha, from the way she held herself; it was obvious that she was powerful.

"She came to meet you?" I asked with polite interest and wondered what any of it had to do with me. The politics between the packs never concerned me and my father never involved me in any of the council meetings. The other unknown older people must be the Elders from Bella's pack.

"Yes. Bella is here to meet me and you."

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, you. It has been decided by the Elders that with a new Alpha in charge, a fresh alliance should be created. Bella is willing, she will be mated to you and our packs will continue to live in peace." He said all matter of fact, like he was a explaining a business union, which I guess that's what this, is.

"Mated? To me?" I asked again, my mouth was probably hanging open, because my father looked at me like I was retarded. My eyes quickly darted around the room, Bella gave me a weird look. Nice now she thinks I'm a slob and mentally challenged. On the bright side maybe she will back out from the arrangement. "But she is a girl?" I stated the obvious. I had nothing against homosexuality, in fact I had friends that were gay inside the pack, even thought the more traditional members of the pack looked down on them, because they forfeited our _sacred duty_ to expand the werewolf line. It's just that Alpha's had to produce puppies at one point, it was customary.

"Doesn't she have to have pups?" I wondered dumbly again. The fact that Alphas had to have pups was also why there are very few female Alphas. Female wolves choose not to burden themselves; it would be a real bitch running a pack while pregnant, in the old days there were even some cowardly individuals that challenged them in fights for the Alpha title during their late pregnancies, to force them to give up without a fight.

"She does and she will, with you." It was obvious by the small frown on his face, that he was irritated to have to explain anything to me. So he expected me to just shut up and be happy about it? My father wasn't the most affectionate of werewolves, but I still thought he cared for me in his own way. I felt hurt, as I realized that mustn't be the case.

"How?" I asked incredulously. "We are both females."

"She has both female and male reproductive parts." Ooohhh.. I felt my eyebrows shoot to my hairline. I didn't think of that. It wasn't that uncommon for werewolves to be born intersex, but it was still weird. I guess if it was me, I'd rather have a female mate too, to avoid the hassle of becoming pregnant.

"But… but.." I strangled to find other reasons to avoid this union. "What about Jasper?" I whined.

"I'm aware that you've had your eye on him, but this is for the good of the pack. We need strong alliances so that we can guard against the human threat. Also allied packs allow access between territories, that will increase the area in which we can roam." For the first time since the start of this _conversation_, my father eyed me with concern. He placed both arms on my shoulders and stared deeply into my eye. "I know this is a surprise Alice, but don't worry. Bella is a good Alpha, she'll make a fine mate. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I thought that she wasn't a good match for you." I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. It wasn't fair, that he gets to sprang something like that to me out of the blue and now he pretends he has my good in mind, above all else. Above the pack! As if!

I felt my fists clench at my sides. Was this how my sister felt when she found out she'd have to be bonded to a male from the north? At that time I was twelve, too young and stupid to be concerned with her feelings. Mostly I've been excited about the festivities that took place during the ceremony. Now that the shoe was on the other foot I found the fit to be decidedly uncomfortable.

"But that's the old way of thinking! Alliances aren't needed anymore. We've gone beyond pack wars and as for the human threat, most don't even know we exist!" I tossed out facts and opinions, desperate to find a way to change his mind.

"Packs co-exist peacefully _because_ of the long standing tradition of alliances. Family ties join us to ensure respect of territories." Even thought his tone was even, I knew that he was really annoyed with me now. Every time the word tradition or any of its derivatives left his lips, he was beyond furious.

My father, as many of our pack, believed in the old ways and expected unquestioning obedience from everyone. Up until now and since I was the younger of three, I dare say I was treated with more leniency than others and I knew some of the pack members called me spoiled. But I don't see how I'm at fault here! I never had anything expected of me. Maybe this is why it felt so foreign for me to have to follow thought with this arrangement. I should have paid more attention to pack politics, if I had taken an interest in what was going on, I would have know what was going on. And maybe I could have stopped it. I felt like stomping my foot on the ground and walking away, but I noticed that my father was still going at it.

"It has nothing to do with their ignorance of our existence. They continually try to encroach our territories. We need to be united and stand firm against selling our lands to land developers."

I opened my mouth to protest once more, but his stern look had me shut up. It was useless anyway, the decision must have been made a long time ago. The Elders had decided and the Alpha concurred with them. To go against the edicts of the pack, would result in me being cast out of it. I've lived my whole life in a pack and the concept of being alone was unthinkable. Yet the idea of being mated to a total stranger was also abhorrent. I was stuck between a cliff and a river. I sighed. "When?"

"Tonight. There is no use in waiting. Bella and her council are already here. The preparations are already being made and the rest of the pack is being notified. We'll conduct the ceremony as the moon rises."

Three hours? Three hours and then I'll be bonded to a woman I've never met! She'd be my mate and.. I can't even think of the rest. I know what mating involves. Sex isn't that much of a secretive topic within a pack, yet I always thought it would be with someone I knew and cared about.

Suddenly I realized that someone was talking to me. Looking up I saw it was her, she was standing next to my father. "I'm pleased to meet you Alice." Her voice was low and deep, I felt like a nervous wreck and her green eyes trained on mine didn't help.

"Hello." It was the only thing that I managed to croak out under her intense gaze. Bella looked taller up close and I wished I was a few inches taller. At five four, I was average, but next to her I felt petite. Maybe it was of the Alpha power that's oozing out of her, that makes me feel so small.

A sudden nudge by father, alerted me that Bella had extended her hand towards me. I threw a quick glare his way, it wasn't him that had to stare into Bella's green eyes.

I hesitantly reached out and took it. It was very soft and warm and as soon as we touched I felt her warmth envelope me and shot up my arm. Surprised I looked at her, careful to avoid being caught up in a staring match once again. I noticed a faint smile pass over her face.

"I think we will match each other just fine." She nodded to my father, then she gave my hand a squeeze. "I'll see you later at the ceremony." As she stepped back and went to join the councils, I noticed that she checked me out once again and I flushed red again.

"Alice, I must go. There's other business I have to attend to, before the ceremony. Go and find Charlotte, she'll help you get ready." He kissed my forehead and gently pushed me out if the door dismissing me.

Charlotte was Peter's wife and in many ways she was like a surrogate mother to me, since my own mother had been killed by hunters many years ago and my father never took another mate.

I briefly thought of running away and going into hiding, but wasn't possible. There was no nowhere to hide that they wouldn't find me, even if I took a car and drove off. How was I supposed to live? I had no money of my own, and despite being a werewolf I don't think I'd be able to survive for long without a pack. What would I eat? Raw animals? I shuddered at the idea. Damn, maybe I am a little spoiled after all.

The rest few hours passed in a blur. I tried to talk to Charlotte about my reservations but she shushed me, it was all for the good of the pack and being mated to an Alpha would give me status and power. Bella would take good care of me and yada yada yada. I know she meant well, but I still wanted someone to agree with me and be as upset with the situation as I am.

I wanted to go find Jasper, he would understand! I could cry on his shoulder and feel his arms around me one last time, but it wouldn't be proper and there was no time. And it wouldn't be fair to him would it? Nor to herself. Maybe those are just excuses, because I don't want to face him.

Anyway, I ended up in a table seated next to a woman I didn't know. Waiting for all the festivities to end. I idly noted that the whole place has been decorated with the best flowers and best china. All the tables were covered in fine linen clothes and had various dishes of food on them. Everyone seemed to have a good time, everyone besides me of course. I didn't touch the food, even thought it looked delicious, my stomach was full with nerves. With the corner of my eye I noticed that Bella barely touched her food too. I wanted to snort, what does she has to be nervous about.

Many pack members passed by our table, wishing us well, others, the Elders mostly, gave speeches. When all was done the bonding ceremony began.

Bella escorted me to front of the room were many ceremonial words were spoken, but I paid no attention to them, nor comprehend. I just wanted the whole thing to be over. Worst of all was the agonized look on Jasper's face as the last words were spoken and my wrist was bound with Bella's by a ceremonial leather rope.

Tied together, Bella led me from the hall to one of the guest cabins that were located not far from the Alpha house. I threw sideways glances at her as we walked down the moon lit lawn, she hasn't spoken to me at all after our initial introduction. Maybe I was being too obvious with my detest for the situation and I hurt her feelings, or worse maybe she mad at me for it.

Should I say something? Break the silence? I tried to find for something, anything to commend on, but I came up empty. Nothing seemed appropriate and I wasn't about to idly chit chat about the weather.

Anyway it wasn't in the nature of an Alpha to be unkind to a member of the pack unless they flaunted his authority. Now I was part of her pack and I didn't do anything to challenge her. Still I was afraid, I didn't know her, I had no idea what type of person she was and I know that the drive to mate is a strong one, I just hope Bella would be considerate, this is my first time after all. First times hurt. If it had been Jasper who was to mate me, it would be different. He had feelings for me, he would be careful not to hurt me and all would have been careful. The thought of being with him spread warmth thought my belly, while the idea of being with Bella, no matter how beautiful she was, made my muscles clench.

The cabin loomed in front of us, it was at the edge of the forest with trees all around, it gave the impression of seclusion. It was made of logs and had a weathered look from the years and the exposure to the elements, despite that it was still well maintained, with a solid stone chimney and shuttered windows and a small porch. Bella opened the door and gesture for me to enter, following close behind me since our wrists were still tied. She shut the door behind us and flickered the lights on, illuminating the room that featured a small kitchen, eating area and a sofa in front of a fireplace. There was a door to the left that led to the bedroom and a small bath.

"Well.." Bella spoke causing me to jump. "Do you mind if I remove this?" she held up our joined wrists and I nodded in agreement. She pulled a jackknife from her pocket and cut the rope letting it fall to the ground. Immediately I pulled my arm away and rubbed my wrist. It wasn't really sore, the tie hadn't been so tight, but the leather had still chafed me and enforced a proximity that had been… uncomfortable.

With the corner of my eye I saw that Bella was also rubbing her wrist. "We have a similar reaction to being imprisoned, I see." She gave me a small smile.

"Yes." I wasn't sure what else to say and the silence stretched between us again.

Bella rubbed her neck, studying the room around us. Did she found this situation as unnerving as I did? Did she really want to be my mate, or was she too turning her back on someone she loved for the sake of her pack? Should I even ask? Do I want to know? If that's the case, then that person will be part of my new pack, meaning Bella would be around them all the time. What if she cheated on me? Or if she never loves me? Even thought I had no feelings for her, I still wanted her to have feelings for me and I definitely didn't like the idea of her having feelings for anyone else. She was my mate after all.

"It's getting late. Would you like to use the bathroom first?" she asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I quickly retreated to the bath. As I passed thought the bedroom I noted that someone made the bed and my nightgown was lying near the foot. I swiftly snatched it and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. For a few minutes at least I'd have some privacy and be free from Bella's presence. It wasn't that Bella was displeasing to look upon, in fact it was the opposite the girl was the epitome of beauty, it was hard not to look at her with amazement. And up until now her manner had been polite, if a bit distant, but I haven't been the friendliest companion either, so there was nothing I could complain about. The problem is that Bella wasn't Jasper. She was an unknown werewolf, an unknown werewolf I would soon be intimately involved with.

My stomach clenched again and the thought of running away crossed my mind again. But go where? Wolves are very social animals, I would never survive without a pack. To be an outcast was unthinkable fate. Besides I didn't have anywhere to live, no way to support myself and there is always the fear of being detected. It didn't happen in year, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen if a werewolf got careless. From the day we were born caution was drilled into our heads and we all had the fear of being hunted down. No, I couldn't leave.

I threw a glance at my reflection. Deep blue eyes stood out in my pale face and my midnight black hair was like a spiky halo, but it did nothing to hide the tense muscles of my jaw. My whole body was tense. Maybe a hot shower would help me, at the very least it will buy me more alone time. I stripped and stepped into the stall. The pounding water beat down on my body, and the steam created a small temporary cocun around me. Finally! I felt myself relax and closed my eyes enjoying the hot water. I drifted back to the afternoon when I and Jasper had been running together.

A small smile formed on my lips. It was so much fun running like the wind, jumping over obstacles, feeling my muscles stretch to their limits as I tried to out-distance my companion. Jasper had tackled me to the ground we rolled around like puppies nipping at each other before bouncing away, only to jump and tumble again. I'd nuzzled his neck and he'd licked my face, then we came back to the Alpha house, transforming into human form at the edge of the forest. My hair still had grass in it and he picked it out, after that he rested one hand on my shoulder and hinted his desire to talk to my father, I had acknowledged his request with a small nod, fighting to stop a stupid grin from spreading over my lips.

I imagined I could still feel Jasper touching me even now and I sighed contently, before I realized that it wasn't my imagination. Hands were touching me! With a small squeal I pulled away, only to have strong fingers tighten their grip around me and pull me back.

"It's just me." Bella whispered in my ear. "I decided to join you." Her hands massaged my shoulders expertly and then ran up and down my arms. "You are a slight little thing aren't you?" Blood rushed to my cheeks again, luckily she couldn't see me.

"I.. yes." And there goes my relaxing shower! My muscles tensed again.

"Alice I know this awkward. Try to relax, I promise I'll make this as easy on you as possible."

I nodded obediently. But I silently wondered if she was joking. Relax? How can I relax? She is about to invade my body with hers and take my virginity.

As I stood frozen under the pounding water, I felt her lips trail kisses on my neck, while her arms encircled my waist, warmth spread everywhere she touched me. Her hands ever so slowly slid up and cupped both of my breasts. I gasped at the electric like feeling that shot through my whole body. She tweaked my nipples and nipped at my earlobe and I had to bite my lower lip to stop myself from relishing a very embarrassing moan.

"Mmm your skin is so soft…" She purred her approval before spinning me around and capturing my lips with hers. Bella's lips moved expertly against mine, teasing me and before I even realized it I had opened my mouth, welcoming her tongue, that slipped inside my mouth and gently stroke mine.

I had to give it to her, she was an amazing kisser. As her lips moved skillfully against mine, she awakened a fire in me, and our kisses turned from gentle to passionate in no time. I found myself wanting more, involuntarily my hands locked around her neck pulling her closer to me, as she moved her hands up and down my back. Soon we were pressed tightly against one another and I could feel her member pressing against my stomach. A strange quiver of excitement shot through me and this time I couldn't help but moan in her mouth. This must be what my friends talked about. Before I even finished the thought I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me bridal style to the bedroom. Bella didn't seem to care that we were both wet and set me to the bed, dropping down beside me.

Soon her lips were back to mine, nipping and teasing, while her hands caressed and stroke my breasts, stimulating every nerve in my body. For the first time in my eighteen years I felt alive. Bella had waked a fire in me and I squirmed restlessly wanting more of her.

Her lips left my mouth and my lips felt lonely, as she trailed open mouth kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking at my sensitive skin until she reached my collarbone. With one quick move she licked down until she reached my belly button and sucked on it, while I squirmed and let out a giggle, I was ticklish there. Her hands moved to my hips massaging me, slowly making their way to the inside of my thighs.

Then in a shocking move she pulled my legs apart, burying her face in my dark curls and inhaling deeply. We locked eyes and the muscles in my lower abdomen clenched tightly. Then without breaking eye contact she gave my nether lips a good strong lick. "Oh God.." I tried to pull away, if she did that again I thought I'd die, from being so turned on. Bella had other plans thought.

"Your arousal calls to me. I can smell it. Taste it." Her pupils had dilated and her breathing was coming in short uneven pants. She crawled up my body, holding my eyes with her wild hungry gaze. "You are my mate Alice." She muttered just a few inches away from my lips. My hands tangled themselves into her wet dark locks and pulled her to me for another frenzied kiss. And what a kiss it was! Hot and hard, I felt like I was melting from the inside out.

Just then she pushed one finger inside me, I stiffened and broke our kiss short. Gasping for air, while my heart pounded so hard in my chest I could hear it. "Relax, this will make it easier." She whispered against my lips.

It felt so strange. So different.. The finger that probed my body left me with an interesting sensation, tingling me down low. Of their own volition my hips jerked against her hand and after a few more strokes Bella added a second finger. Again I stiffened as I got used to the foreign feeling. It was uncomfortable and tight but the things she did with those digits created more strange feelings inside me and I felt myself getting wetter and relaxed.

Soon Bella's fingers slid in and out of me with ease, my hips matched every little move her hand made and I couldn't contain small moans from leaving my lips. After a while I couldn't help closing my eyes, concentrating on the amazing feelings growing inside me. Sure I was tense, but it was good tension, exciting… My breaths became shallower and shallower as I felt myself striving forward trying to reach some unknown place.

Suddenly she stopped and her fingers were gone. I whimpered loudly to make my displeasure known. I opened my eyes just in time to see her settle on top of me and position her member on my entrance. I swallowed hard, I knew this part was coming. The painful part. She paused looking deeply into my eyes, like she was searching for something. Permission maybe? I guess whatever it was she found it, because in the next instant she pushed inside me.

I gasped. It hurt! She is too big. "No!" I struggled trying to get away, but I was pinned between her arms. She pulled out and pushed inside me again, this time until she was fully sheathed inside me.

I felt a couple of tears trickle from my eyes and she immediately bent to kiss them away. "It will be fine, the first time is difficult." she whispered softly and kept spreading butterfly kisses all over my face. "You are so slight compared to me, but in a moment it will be better. Tell me when the pain stops."

Some part of my brain noted that despite her comforting words Bella was trembling, as she held herself still inside me, but I was too consumed with myself to wonder why. After a couple of deep breaths the burning was gone and I gave a small nod. "I'm okay now." She gave me one sweat kiss on the lips before she started to move again.

Slowly she began moving inside me and the pleasurable sensations returned, hitting me like a wave. With every thrust of Bella's hips another wave washed over me, in fact with every little move she made the pleasure grew inside me like a bubble expanding. I felt my walls clench around her shaft as if they were trying to trap it and keep it inside me forever.

My breathing became shallow again. I needed more… more of something, what exactly I didn't know. All I good do was dig my fingers into Bella's back. Somehow she understood what I was asking, she thrust into me, faster, harder and deeper. I tried to match keep up and match her speed, my muscles straining to keep up with her. In the back of my mind I noted that I was moaning like a bitch in heat, but I couldn't stop. Her fingers dug into my hips assisting me into smashing them to hers with more force, while I spread my legs as far as they'd go to give her even better access. She drove into me harder if possible and every time she filled me to the brim it was inexplicable pleasure times a thousand. It was with that last thrust that the bubble, that has been building inside me all this time, burst. I lost control, my body quivered, my toes curled and I found my way to paradise.

Vaguely I was aware that Bella was done grunting in pleasure and had collapsed on top of me, struggling to control her breathing. After a moment she pulled out of me and rolled over to her side of the bed.

As the pleasure began to fade, my rational mind seemed to take over again. I cant believe I just did that! It was so mind-boggling how much I've enjoyed it too. Then it dawned to me, it wasn't Jasper the one who brought me to my first orgasm. It was Bella, a virtual stranger. I felt shame wash over me. How could I enjoyed being with Bella, when only a few hours ago I was agonized over the fact that Jasper and I would never be together.

It all seemed so wrong, but there was no going back now. I was mated to her for the rest of my life.

Like that my thoughts brought me full circle and now I was pressed against her chest, her arm around my waist. I felt trapped both by her limb and by the fact that my life was now bound to hers. A million thoughts crossed my mind at once.

What would it be like to spend the rest of my life with her? Share her bed? Have children? Grow old together? Did she like running in the woods? If she did, would she spend any time with me? Or would she be too busy with her Alpha duties, like my father. What would my new pack be like? My position as mate of the Alpha would guarantee me respect. But would anyone like me? Or was I cursed to spend the rest of my life in loneliness? It was hard enough that I had to move and leave my friends and family behind.

Fears and doubts tumbled thought my mind and I fell into a restless sleep.

**This is it. Should I continue?**

**To all of you who have patiently waited an update on my other story, its coming! Unexpected is my first baby. This one will be more of a side project if you guys like it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. My Desires

**I want to thank you all, for the amazing response and interest you showed in this story. So I spend the whole day writing this! **

**This a Bellice story. It is also FUTA. So if you don't like that, don't read it. **

**Alice is the daughter of her pack's Alpha and is forced to mate with the Alpha(Bella) of another pack for the sake of an alliance between the two packs. I'm writing it from Alice's point of view.**

**I own nothing. The idea for this story came from an amazing book I bought six months ago, by Nicky Charles. You can order her books online or read them for free at smashwords. Bella, Alice and all the other characters, I borrowed from a very popular book/movie franchise by Stephanie Meyer. Werewolves and Vampires are creations of folklore so I don't know who takes the credit for them. Ms word belongs to Microsoft and this laptop was a gift from my parents so I guess it belongs to them  
**

**Chapter 2 My Desires**

The next morning I woke up alone in bed. I tried to stretch, but I winced immediately, my body was strained from last night's activities. Bella had really given me a run for my money. After our first time she woke me up three more times, each time was better than the last. The girl had the magic touch and a hell of a sex drive, not that I objected. My responses had been the most embarrassing thing ever, but I couldn't help it. Wolves are not lone creatures, we live for companionship and she is my mate now. So strong and dominating, my wolf was fanning over her. Seriously if we had met in wolf form I would have probably rubbed my ass in her face, but I couldn't have helped myself, it was age old instincts that drove me, having the strongest possible mate and pleasing the Alpha of my pack. Bella was both.

But that was just it! Instinct and sex, there was no love between us. And still the feelings of shame and guilt loomed in my heart, because I was enjoying myself with her. I kept repeating to myself that if it was Jasper I would have, somehow, had a better time. We would have made love, not sex. We would have bonded, biting down in each other's necks during sex and exchanging blood, marking the fact that we belonged together. That's what mated couples did. It created a mental bond between the two wolves, bringing them closer together and growing stronger as the years flew by.

Bella though made no move to mark me, nor hinted into wanting to do it and even thought I was happy that I wouldn't have to be more connected to her than I had or bear her mark and the implications of it, I was really put out by that. I of course didn't want to be connected to her, but I wanted her to want to be connected to me. Also I would have loved the opportunity to turn her down, in my mind it would be a victory, showing me that I was still dedicated to Jasper.

I looked around again, as if Bella would have magically appeared, as far as I could tell I was alone in the cabin. At least I was spared from the awkward morning after talk. With a sigh I rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, taking in my surroundings. Last night I was too stressed to pay them any mind. I rarely visited these cabins, but it seemed that my father had them redecorated recently. The decor was simple, almost everything was made of wood and it had a very natural feeling about it. There were a few colored cushions here and there, making an enjoyable contrast to the otherwise brown room.

The small bathroom was exactly as I left it last night, stocked with all the necessary toiletries. I stepped into the shower, in an attempt to wash away last night's activities and to buy myself some more time before I had to go find Bella. It was only when the water run cold, that I stepped out of my small haven. I felt an involuntarily sigh leave my lips.

I wrapped myself up in towel and stepped back into the bedroom to search for some clothes. The first thing I noted was that someone had made the bed, changed the sheets and a pair of my clothes lay neatly folded at the foot of the bed. I started dressing huffing and puffing, I didn't spend that much time in the bath! Damn, those old pricks worked fast! At least now that they have their proof, they wouldn't bother me again. I guess I should be glad they didn't wake me at first light. The whole thing was embarrassing and ridiculous to cling to in this day and age. For some reason I kept imaging everyone I knew examining the sheet and passing it on like it was an interesting article on a magazine. How will I ever face them again? Maybe it's a good thing that I'm leaving this place. None of my new pack members, besides Bella and the Elders, would have seen it.

To be honest thought I don't think my virginity will be that much of a surprise to my pack members. They all knew their Alpha was traditional and had me looked after really closely. When everyone else my age were going on dates or sneaking around to see their loved ones, I was only allowed to go out in groups. Jasper had been the only male I was allowed to go running with and he too had received many stern warnings from my father that if any inappropriate behavior occurred his life would be ended instantly.

At that time I foolishly believed that my father was being overprotective because he was concerned and he wanted me to be sure before I made that step. Boy was I wrong! He was just protecting his investment. He couldn't have traded me that easily if I was used goods, could he? Did he ever love me? Or was my existence planned for him to gain allies? It kind of made sense, three neighbor packs, three children. I should call my sister and brother; I can't believe how insensitive I've been all these years, I never even asked if they were happy. Although whenever they visited there was no indication that they were unhappy, still what if they were just putting up a brave face? I know that's what I would have done. Actually that's what I'm already doing.

At that moment the bedroom door opened and in came Bella. "Good morning, Alice. I heard you in the shower when I came in, so I made us breakfast." I nodded absentmindly, my eyes must have been trained on the bed the whole time, because she spoke about it. "Yes, the Council has been here to collect the evidence of our union." My cheeks flushed red, but I tried to ignore the embarrassing subject and act indifferent, like she did. The way she commented on it was like it had no more importance to her than the weather.

"Come." She ushered me to the kitchen. The table was already set and held too much food for just the two of us. Bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes, juice, milk and coffee were waiting.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made you a little bit of everything. I hope its ok."

"You cooked all this?" I looked at her surprised. I think she said something about cooking before too, but it was only now that my mind caught up. My father had never once set foot in the kitchen not even for the glass of water. It was the job of the other pack member to provide for him, serve him.

"Yes. I can take care of myself you know." She chuckled at my shocked expression and helped me into a chair. "Also I can't have my mate starving. We used a lot of energy last night. I know I'm famished." She kissed my cheek after the last remark and took a seat opposite me, while I tried not to blush.

"We'll need to take a few days to get used to being around each other, get acquainted with likes and dislikes. So is there anything you don't like eating?" She looked at me expectantly as she chewed on some bacon.

"No, not really." I started picking at my food, I wasn't going to eat it, but after I took a bite I couldn't stop eating it. Among other things Bella was also an exceptional cook.

"Good. I'll eat almost anything too, except shellfish. Don't ask me why, but they really creep me out. What foods do you like then?"

"Meat."

"I like meat too, I guess we both fall under the category of typical werewolves, huh?" she said flashing me a small smile, while I ignored her drinking some juice, when it looked like I wasn't going to say anything else she spoke up again. "And what's you favorite dish?"

"Steaks."

"They are good, but I'm a fan of spaghetti with meatballs. Do you like hunting for your meat?"

I shook myself for no.

"Alright, I'll just have to hunt for you then. What do you like doing in your free time?"

We kept leisurely eating in that fashion, her asking me various questions and me answering, and although I never questioned her she filled in her own preferences. I had to give it to her she was really trying to get to know me, being polite and friendly, she even looked genially interested in every answer I gave. She must be a hell of an Alpha, to put this much effort in order to make this work for the sake of her pack, all the while putting up with my borderline hostility.

Bella was so easy to talk to that after a while I relaxed and forgot to be rude, I found myself expanding my answers, giving reasons and exchanging small stories with her.

"You see, now our territories, although quite far from one another, adjoin to the east and with our packs in an alliance, technically we have miles and miles of forest to roam now." She explained and took a sip from her juice, by now we cleared almost all of the plates, we've been talking for at least three hours maybe more, I lost track of time. "I love a good run in the woods, preferably over rugged terrain. I take it you like running too? When we met, you looked like you'd just come in from exercising."

"Oh yes! I love running! I'd been out with… a friend." I felt the small smile on my lips freeze, that would be the last time Jasper and I would ever be together.

"And this… friend. Was it the young man that kept staring daggers at me yesterday? Tall, honey blond and in his late teens?"

I hesitated not knowing how much I could tell her, but Bella could find about Jasper from anyone in the pack, our close friendship was no secret. So maybe honesty is the best policy here. "Yes that was Jasper. He was upset because he was hoping to speak to my father, so he could be my mate." I looked away from her, I didn't know how she would react and my eyes were watering slightly.

"And what about you?" she asked softly. "How did you feel about that?"

I kept my eyes trained at my empty plate, pushing around a few scraps of food with my fork. "I… I was looking forward to it."

Bella fell silent for the first time, since we started chatting over breakfast, or lunch or whatever this meal was supposed to be. "I see…" she said slowly. "But I'm not surprised. You're very beautiful, it would have been strange if no one in your pack wanted you as their mate." I don't know what I expected her reaction to be, maybe anger or jealously, but defiantly not understanding.

She sighed heavily. "You know, Alice, sometimes our lives have moments of great disappointment in them. It's difficult at the time, but we have to move forward." Then she reached across the table and lifted my chin with her finger, forcing me to look her in the eye, her green eyes boring into mine. "Our being mated was important for the sake of both our packs. It's our duty to make this work. Agreed?" It became clear once more how much she cared for the well being of her pack and how seriously she took her role as Alpha. I merely nodded at her question. She had a duty to her pack and I had one to mine.

She then stood and offered me her hand, hesitantly I took it, and warmth enveloped my hand, slowly working its way up to my arm as she gave me an encouraging smile and pulled me up to my feet.

I was standing at the edge of the woods waiting for Bella. After we cleaned up from our meal, she had to head back to the Alpha house to deal with a few pressing details, she was supposed to do that first thing in morning but she wanted to spend time with me, eating breakfast and getting to know me. I was surprised to hear that, from my experience, my father never once spend time with me, while business was waiting for him. It was always the other way around. Anyway she asked if I'd like to show her the woods and I accepted, we agreed to meet here in approximately thirty minutes for a run.

I wasn't a hundred percent sure if I wanted to go running with her, after all that had been something Jasper and I enjoyed doing together, but I ought it to my pack and myself to try to make this bonding work. I wasn't really paying attention to her likes and dislikes earlier, so running may be one of the few things we have in common.

Anyway it is such a good day to pass the opportunity to go running. The sun is shining, the sky is a bright clear blue and the falling orange and gold leafs color the forest floor. I love this land; I love the small streams, the fallen logs, the twisting paths, the rocky hills, the wildlife. I love everything about it. I closed my eyes and imagined running through it, I knew every square of it by heart, to me this place is the best place in the world and I couldn't imagine being at peace anywhere but here. This is where I grew up, this is my home. Tears welled up in my eyes thinking that I had to give it up. I took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air, letting the feeling of it imprint in my mind.

Bella was late. I started shifting around restlessly, stretching my arms and legs. I glanced at the house, but still nothing. I didn't like having to wait for anyone, especially when I was about to go for a run. The land was calling me. Maybe I should head out without her..

I know it's forbidden for any of the pack members to head out by themselves, but Bella wouldn't be long behind me. Also I wanted to defy my father, even if it meant endangering my own life. Hunters laid illegal traps, usually at the edge of the property and a wolf could easily be caught up in one and shot, before anyone in the pack knows. That was how my mother died. Trapped and alone. Would that be my fate too? To die away from my home, trapped in a marriage of convenience with no friends or family?

"Hello." A voice spoke behind me and I jumped, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice anyone. Spinning around I saw Jasper standing a few feet away, the sun shining on his blonde hair, giving it a golden look.

"Jasper!" joy spread through me and I rushed forward to hug him, only to be taken aback from his reaction as he took a step back before I reached him. His movement made me stop in my tracks. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!" he sounded bitter and his usually handsome face was twisted in disgust. "You mated with her; I can smell her scent on you. And now you are going running with her aren't you? Not surprising after all you did spend the whole night perfectly comfortable screwing her!"

His words, the way he spoke to me, it was like a slap in the face. I never expected him to talk to me with such malice. "You know that wasn't my choice! The Elders decided! You know that! You were there; you heard the darn speeches, just like I did!"

"You could have said no!" he spat back.

"And then what? I would have been ostracized!" Or my father might have sentenced me to death, since I would no longer be of any use to him, but I didn't want to say that out loud.

"I would have come with you."

"Where? We have nothing! No money, no land, no home, no means of survival." I don't see any romantic notion in dying for love. No, to love you have to live.

"So you mated with her for all the comforts?" he asked bitterly.

"No, I did it for the good of the pack! What of person do you think I am?"

Jasper looked away, his expression grim. "I don't know. It's just..." He looked like he had some internal struggle, his fists clenching and unclenching. Then he sighed and looked at me his baby blue eyes full of sorrow. "I wanted to be your mate."

"I know." I took a step closer and rubbed his arm to offer what little comfort I could. "I wanted that too. This union was for the good of the packs, that doesn't mean I've stopped caring for you, or that I want to see you in pain."

"I still care for you too." He reached out and stroke my cheek, staring deeply into my eyes, before switching focus to my lips. Silence stretched between us as I realized that he was slowly leaning closer to me, his intention to kiss me crystal clear. One last kiss, I wanted it, but my conscience wouldn't let me. Jasper isn't my mate, Bella is.. I was about to push him back when a twig snapped behind me and Jasper jumped on his own away, pulling his hand from me.

We both turned to see Bella coming closer, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Alice, I'm glad you found a way to keep yourself busy while I dealt with pack business." There was an angry edge to her usually calm voice and I felt every hair on my body rise with anxiety.

"I.. I was just talking with Jasper." I stammered and took one step back, there was something frightening in her usually calm demeanor.

"So I see."She shot me a quick glance and then focused her attention to Jasper, I smelled fear oozing of him. "This is the friend… you spoke of?"

"Yes. We've been friends since we were pups."

Bella gave Jasper a small nod. "I'm glad you had company while you were waiting. However, it will do your _friend _well to remember that you are now _my_ mate and off limits to all others."

I felt my face burn at the implications and quickly tried to defend myself. "We were just talking, nothing more!" I wasn't that kind of person! And even if Bella hadn't arrived when she did, I would have pushed him away. I didn't like that she thought so low of me.

"I don't appreciate others standing so close when _talking_ to MY mate." A small growl was emitting from her throat and Jasper quickly retreated, instinctively acknowledging Bella's dominance. He knew that he couldn't win in a match against her. Werewolves could sense their opponent's strength, knowing when they could challenge them and when they had to turn tail.

"I'd better go. I… I'll see you around." Jasper's voice was small and very close to a whine.

"Yeah, see you." I responded softly, knowing well that it was unlikely Jasper would come anywhere near me again. Soon I'd be gone and our friendship would be over. I watched as he walked, correction run, away in fear. Anger bubbled up inside me and I knew exactly where to take it out. "You didn't have to chase him off like that!"

"I didn't chase him off." She defended. "I merely let him know that now you are my mate and a proper distance needs to be maintained at all times."

"He was just…"

"I know exactly what he was _just doing._" Bella interrupted me sharply. "I could sense his desire for you and I'm not one to share my mate with anyone. No one is allowed to sniff around you."

"_Sniff_ around me?" I stared at her in outrage.

"Yes. Your next heat cycle is coming in about a month or two, isn't it? I could sense the pheromones grow inside you last night. That boy might not be consciously aware of them yet, but in a few weeks he will. He needs to remember that you are off limits before his instincts to mount a fertile female cause him to make a very deadly mistake."

While heat circles and mating instincts were not a secret within a pack, in fact they were next to impossible to hide, I didn't like how she brought down my relationship with Jasper in such a low level. "You..." I was so angry with her right now, I felt like slapping her.

"Alice, this conversation is over. You are my mate and Jasper will stay away. End of story. Now, are we going for a run or not?"

I am seriously considering to turn my back on her and walk away, leaving her high and dry. But this was one, if not the last time I'd have the chance to run in my land. So in the long run, it will hurt me more. I loved to run and deep down I knew Bella was right, while I was having a whim. I hate to admit it, but I couldn't encourage a relationship with Jasper, he will think of it differently. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to me, because I wasn't one to cheat on my mate, no matter how angry I was at her.

I gave a brief nod at Bella and turned my back on her, immediately phasing into my wolf form and heading deeper into the forest. Vaguely I was aware that she was right behind me, but I paid her no mind.

Leaves crunched under my paws, trees were nothing but a blur as I raced past them. I run for the sheer love of it, leaping over logs and skirting around trunks, my eyes checking the horizon as I adjusted my pace to suit the terrain. Bella was running behind me, not making any attempts to pass me, but I could tell she was holding back, her breathing was slow and steady, like she was walking, not running.

I picked up my pace, curious to test her limits, within seconds she matched my speed, the distance between us remaining the same. I did it again and again, without getting anywhere, Bella was always one step behind and it didn't sound like she was making an effort. I decided to change tactics and lead her to a more difficult terrain, I made a sudden slalom and went down the slipperiest slop in the whole area, hoping to make her lose her balance that would be pretty embarrassing for her. I of course knew it for what it was and used my claws to gain traction, without reducing speed, I reached the bottom of it and kept going towards the river, maybe she'll have trouble in the water. I was panting by now, I had pushed myself to my highest speed.

I was about to go over some scrub and land on the river bank, when I was knocked to the ground by a large mass. I struggled trying to get up, but with no avail. The midnight black wolf had me pinned to the ground with ease, lightly biting my throat. I whimpered in submission and stopped fighting. Bella let me go and sat back, as we both phased back our human skins.

"What the hell?" I panted, I was spent from running so fast and really annoyed to be knocked off my feet. The most irritating thing thought is that she doesn't even look tired, her breathing is just a little faster than normal.

"There is a trap a few steps ahead of you." She explained.

I automatically rose from the ground using my elbows for support, trying to find the trap she was talking about. Sure enough, there was a steel trap, barely noticeable a few strides ahead, if I had taken a few more steps, I would be caught in it by now.

"Rest here for a minute, I'll disable it and check the area for more."

"No, I'm coming too." She looked at me like she was about to protest. "This is my land. It's my job."

"Alright, just stay behind me please. I have more experience with kind of staff than you do." Bella looked around for a strong stick and used it to trigger the trap. The stick broke like it was butter and I was really glad that it wasn't my leg caught in that trap.

We started walking around the area searching for other traps in silence, I didn't like that she didn't ask questions like she did in the morning. Now that I took my frustrations out on running, I felt dump for being openly aggressive with her for chasing off Jasper. I know she deserved it, but it wouldn't do me any good to start from zero again. Maybe I should test the waters a little bit. I cleared my throat audibly but she didn't even look at me.

Instead she went on and deactivated another trap, while I struggled to find a topic of interest.

"Bella?" she hummed in response. "Do you happen to know the pack north from here?"

"As Alpha it's my business to know all the packs." I rolled my eyes at her, the girl needed to relax a little bit, I know she has responsibilities, but to me it looks like she takes the whole Alpha thing a little too seriously.

"My sister is married to their Beta and I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder if I could maybe visit her or if I could invite her to visit us sometime?" I felt so weird having to ask for her permission, but she was my Alpha there is no time like the present to start getting used to it.

"Wait.. Victoria is your sister?" she asked surprise coloring her voice.

"Yes. Why?"

"Um... nothing, you just look nothing alike." The way she said it, was peculiar, but it's true, we didn't look like sisters at all. Vicky is nearly as tall as Bella, with long fire red curly hair, the only common trade we share is our deep blue eyes and fair complexion. She looks fierce and strong, while I look petite. To this day, there are pack members disappointed to have lost such a wolf from our pack. If she was still with us, she'd be on the run to be the next Alpha, after our father retired.

"So can I go visit?"

"Well, not now. We've been just mated, maybe when our relationship is a little more solid. But you can invite her anytime you want, you don't need my permission for that."

"Ok." It felt good to have her talking to me again.

We kept scouting the area for about forty minutes, finding three more traps, before Bella was satisfied that there were none remaining. Unfortunately we did so in silence, but I don't think she was holding a grudge for my earlier behavior, she was just being overly cautious. Almost immediately after we destroyed the traps, she looked to be a lot more relaxed.

"Hey Bella?" she looked up at me as she disposed the last trap. "Thank you."

"For what?" her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she got back up.

"Saving me the trouble of having a broken limp."

"It's my duty to watch out for every member of my pack." She hesitated a second. "Especially for you. To me you are the most important member." I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and forced myself to look away from her penetrating eyes, I could tell she meant what she said.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Anyway, I should have been paying attention to where I was going, I know these woods like the back of my hand."

"What were you thinking instead?"

"You." I answered before I could really think what I had said. With the corner of my eye I saw her raise an eyebrow, a small grin spreading over her lips. "I mean out-running you. I wanted to see if you could keep up with me."

Her grin grew. "Don't worry Alice, I'll keep up with anything you throw my way. I promise."

"Ok." I nodded slowly. I didn't know how to respond, I felt like her words held a deeper meaning. "Wanna race back?"

We both phased at the same time, Bella took the lead. No matter how hard I tried I was always one step behind or at best we'd be side by side. What's really unnerving is that I still felt that she was taking it easy, which made me wonder how much faster she could really go.

Upon our return Bella headed immediately to my meet my father and inform him of our findings, so he could send scouts to check the area more thoroughly for any remaining traps or for possible intruders. She asked me to come along, but I was really beat from the run and sweaty, all I wanted to do was hop into a hot shower. And that's what I did, I discarded all my clothes, not really caring for the mess I made and jumped into the shower, turning the heat as far up as it could go.

Ok the shower was an excuse. I just didn't want to see him, the only good thing that will come out of this arranged mating and my moving away, is that I won't be forced to live under the same roof with my father anymore. Now that I saw him for who he really was, I wanted nothing to do with the man.

Ok, maybe I was being just a tad harsh on him, but the fact is he put the pack before his own flesh and blood. And not just once! Three times! Who does that?

I momentarily froze, is this how it's going to be with Bella too? A life time of being second to her pack? Although to be fair, Bella loved her pack, while I was just another obligation for her. She didn't owe me anything, so I shouldn't hold did against her, if she ends up putting her pack before me. But what about our children? Will they be doomed to follow in my footsteps? Was I following in my mother's? I know she came from another pack. Maybe she didn't step on that trap by accident. Maybe she wanted an out and chose death!

No it won't be this way for me! Bella was nothing like my father. Yes she seemed dedicated to her responsibilities, but she was also kind and polite, she even cared to know about my likes and dislikes. What had been interesting was her reaction to Jasper, she wasn't aggressive nor encouraging... she was just territorial. Like all wolves are with their mates. Still a small part of me foolishly hoped that she'd be a little jealous, but that wasn't the case. Her feelings for me didn't go beyond a sense of ownership and responsibility. Maybe in time she will see me as a friend.

I can't imagine how I'm going to spend the rest of my life like this, with Bella showing polite interest in me and mating with me just because I'm here. I want to be loved, cheeriest! I want my mate wake up thinking of me, breathing for me, living for me! And I want to make passionate love rather than hot sex! I angrily turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel as I made my way back to the bedroom.

Everything we would have been so much better if Jasper was my mate. I felt another wave of sadness wash over me.

I curled into a ball on the bed and fell asleep crying over how messed up my new life seems to be.

**So, what do you think? Better?Worse?**

**Who thought Victoria was Alice's sister? Feel free to guess who might be her big brother!**

**I know, I know no lemon in this one.. maybe next time ;)**

**Also no there is no imprinting in this story. The wolves chose their mates! I will explain more on their habits as the story progresses! Alice will move with Bella, to her land, probably in the next chapter. **


	3. My Problems

**Should I PMS all over another A/N? I really don't want to…**

**It's been a month, maybe more, since my last update, because I didn't feel like it anymore. Now I think I should apologize to all of you who are really supportive and thank you for all the alerts/reviews/favorites and for pming me! You all have been wonderful and I feel bad for withholding chapters because of the 5% of negative guest reviews.**

**To the negative reviewers I want to say that I'll rewrite the first couple of chapters because you are dampening my mood and it's becoming hard for me to spend the billions of dollars I'm making from writing FANFICTION. **

**Actually I was really busting my ass to do just that at first but then I took a chill pill and asked myself why am I in a hurry to do it? After all I do have better things in my life to do, like sunbathing or going out of the house in MY free time. But I will do it sometime, when it happens I'll tell you all to reread the story! For those of you who are bored to do that same shit happens with different words! Now why don't we all relax and enjoy Bellice in peace? **

**Also since the idea for this story is borrowed, there are bound to be a few similarities with the book in the future. If you don't like that you don't have to read it. If you do like it, feel free to leave lengthy reviews to point them out and don't forget to mention what a shitty person I am!**

**Here is your FREE entertainment.**

**Chapter 3 My Problems**

I tried to breath, but couldn't. It was like someone was obstructing my air way, I jumped up startled, trying to understand what happened. I was in bed, not my bed, it was the one I shared with Bella in the guest cabin, the room looked dim and I only had a towel loosely tied around me. I must have nodded off after my shower earlier.

Oh great now I'm drowning in my sleep too. As if my suffocating reality isn't enough! I swear if there is a higher power it obviously hated me.

The weird thing is my nose felt like someone had been holding it closed, but I was obviously alone. I yawned and stretched, I hate afternoon naps, no matter how long you sleep you wake up tired and feeling sleepy. Maybe I should go back to sleep, what else do I have to look forward to?

"You are up." I jumped again, putting a hand over my ragingly beating heart. My senses must be still hazy from my nap, because I wasn't alone; Bella was sitting crossed legged against the headboard of the bed a faraway look on her face and twirling a mobile phone between her fingers. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." There was something eerie about the look on her face, I mean she looked calm and collected like always, but there was something different than usual. Of course, I'm the perfect judge for that, since I know how she usually is, after all I do know the girl for a whole day now.

Nah, even if there was something wrong, I don't think it's any of my business, so I decided not to be nosey. I mean what comfort would I be to her? I know that if it was the other way around, I wouldn't want a pat on the shoulder from her, I'd like for her to leave me alone. We are not friends, we are nothing! Ok, we are mates, doomed to spend the rest of our lives together, but for now we are two strangers sharing a bed.

On the other hand there was something bothering me. "Did you hold my nose while I was sleeping?"

"Why would I do that?" she looked at me this time, her green eyes boring into my own, momentarily stop playing with the small device in her hand and making me forget what I asked. Bella could be a damn good liar if she wanted, I mean I don't really know if she normally lies or not, but the expression she was wearing most of the times was like a damn poker face, combining that with her very persuasive eyes, you would believe her if she told you snow is black.

I shook my head dismissing the thought completely. I must be imagining things, the whole incident is too anti-Bella, so I dropped it. "What time is it?" although what I really wanted to ask was why she was sitting alone in the dark. Was she watching me sleep? She was creeping me out.

"Time for dinner, your father wants us to dine with him and your council. Charlotte stopped by while you were asleep and left you a clean set of clothes for the occasion." A night of unimaginable boredom it is! I could just see it, the council talking politics with Bella and my father, while I sit there playing with my food, occasionally nodding so those old pricks won't throw me dirty looks every five minutes. If that's not the conclusion to a perfect day, then I don't know what is. "You should get ready now. You woke up just in time for us not to be late."

"You could have woken me up earlier, you know." I said with a huff, and got up careful not to let my towel slip to the floor, I felt a little silly doing it. She has seen me naked, and will see me naked many times in the foreseeable future, but I just didn't feel comfortable. I grabbed the neatly stacked clothes from the nightstand and locked myself in the bathroom. I didn't feel comfortable changing in front of her either.

"I tried, nothing worked." I almost didn't catch that in my haste to dress, I didn't really care if I looked like a slob, I'm not putting an effort for any of them. I even took a minute to make my hair look messier on purpose, which might have been a mistake, because now instead of bed hair I had sex hair.

"So you tried to suffocate me." I opened the door, narrowing my eyes at her, but she wasn't paying any attention to me, she was staring at the wall like it held the answers to all of life's problems. "Are you trying to get rid of me already, so you can get a new mate?" I joked, trying to lighten her mood, but I didn't even manage to get a smile out of her.

I was beginning to doubt she even heard me, chewing my lip fighting with myself to keep from asking her what was wrong when she finally titled her head my way again and eyed me carefully assessing my mood. "No, I was trying to stop you from snoring."

"I don't snore!" _Bitch_! I added in my mind. I will never even think of comforting her ever again.

"And I wasn't holding your nose to prevent you from snoring, then." With that she got up stretched, gave her phone a long hard look before she put it in her pocket and then left the room, while I was left there still biting my lip, battling with myself again. I was curious to her sudden mood shift, I mean everything was fine, as far as she was concerned, when we parted ways after our run. Before she was showing interest, being polite and maybe being a little sweet too. What could have happened in the span of the few hours I was asleep? Do I even want to know? Maybe she is having trouble with her pack or something, it seems like she is waiting for a call. The question is from whom?

When I finally exited the bedroom, we headed straight to the Alpha house in silence. Most, if not all, of the Elders were already in the dining room seated and discussing amongst themselves. My father was sitting at the head of the table of course, with Peter and Charlotte on his right side, while I was surprised to see the two seats opposite them, on my father's left side were left open. The rest of the seats were occupied by the council members, from the highest ranking wolf to the lowest.

I had made it a habit in the past to not dine with my father, whenever he was at the table we had to follow stupid sitting arrangements. It kind of bothered me that I was always at the far end of the table. He considered me, his daughter, below his beloved council and it bothered me to no ends. I guess the new _me_, the Easter's pack Alpha mate, is now above them. I had the urge to stick my tongue out at them, but I settled for grinning like an idiot as Bella helped me into my seat, while some of them threw quick glares my way. They could be glaring because as my father pointed out upon our entrance we were late, but I preferred to think it was for the former.

As I had thought dinner was agonizing. One of the longest and dullest events I ever had to attend to. I hope now that I have a new status Bella won't make me sit through her pack's meetings.

I kept looking to whoever spoke up, pretending to follow the flow of the conversation, while my mind traveled. Clearly I wasn't being as inconspicuous as I thought I was, because Charlotte kept kicking me under the table. What's her problem? It's not like she has contributed anything to the debate the whole evening.

Surprisingly Bella wasn't participating that much either. While I'm sure she was paying attention to what was being said, to me it looked like she was holding her tongue. The rare exception was when my father questioned her directly, then she would nod politely and agree to whatever he saw as politically correct, offering little or no reasons at all to support it. What a kiss ass!

To be honest thought I if I were in her shoes I might have done the same. Who would want to go up against ten elderly wolves that were set on their own ways and their Alpha, while having no one for back up? Apparently the Elders from her pack took their leave this morning, after the proof of our union was examined. She had no one here. I, of course, wasn't going to offer any help, even if I could, I wouldn't. What really concerned me was that since her council left today would that mean we'll have to leave soon? I would have to remember and ask her about it later.

Thinking about it. I shouldn't have to ask! Why can't she just tell me? I obviously have to pack my things and say my goodbyes. I will need at least a week to be ready, correction to get ready. I will never _be_ ready to leave my home.

I nearly jumped out of my seat, Charlotte had given me an exceptionally strong kick to the shin. I glared at her and she glared back, this wasn't necessary now, we were almost done with dessert; dinner would be over any second now and I'll be free. Suddenly I realized that all eyes were on me. Did I miss something? I felt my cheeks flush red and I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Bella cleared her throat, drawing the attention away from me. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she does." I have to remember to thank her for this later, and ask her what the hell I 'm supposed to do.

"Alright then." My father wiped his lip on a handkerchief and stood up, finally putting an end to this most _joyous_ event. Everyone else followed his lead, myself included, finally relishing the sigh I've been holding in since I sat down. "Alice can I see you in my den for a minute." Damn! Just when I thought it was over. It took everything in me not to winch in pain or make some short of grimace.

"Sure." I threw a glance at Bella, hoping she'd take the hint and tag along. I didn't know what my father wanted and quite frankly I didn't care to find out. I was still quite upset with him. So with Bella there, I could just take a step back and let her talk for my behalf, no matter how degrading that might be.

Unfortunately my father seemed like he followed my train of thought. "Bella do you mind waiting here? We won't be long."

"Don't mind me. I'm going to turn in early, we have quite a drive ahead of us tomorrow. You can take as long as you need." I glared at her, feeling betrayed. You'd think my mate would rather stay by my side, but no she has to go have her beauty sleep. The part about the long drive didn't go unnoticed by me, I just couldn't ponder the implications of it right now.

I followed my father reluctantly, and took a seat as he dictated, while he closed the door behind me. I briefly considered defying him, and stay standing up. Technically he was no longer my Alpha, I didn't have to abide by his rulings nor his commands. But I mentally talked myself out of it, it was too much trouble for nothing. Soon I'll be gone and I'll never have to do as he orders ever again. There was also a small part of me that wanted him for one, and probably only, time to be proud of me. Proud that I didn't react badly to the mating arrangement, proud that I wasn't ignoring him like I could. Like I should!

He took a seat opposite me his blue eyes, almost identical to mine, studying my face carefully. "How are things with Bella?"

I shrugged. "Ok, I guess." I knew he didn't really care, if he did he wouldn't have given me away like a piece of meat.

"Are you making an effort to make it work Alice? You were awfully quiet through dinner."

"When have I ever taken part in these dinners of yours?" I was trying really hard not to be sarcastic, but after 18 years of living together one would thing he would take notice of me being absent almost every time he had the council over. Charlotte and Peter always covered for me. Who is going to cover for me in the new pack?

He frowned and took a minute. Thinking it over? I wanted to slam my fists on his desk, shout "Come on!" or something along that line to express my frustration and go find some physical comfort in Bella's warm embrace. I mean Jasper's warm embrace, but since that can't be happening I'll settle for Bella's. I just wanted a shoulder to cry on. I felt pathetic and weak just for thinking that way. And all because daddy didn't pay attention to me or more accurately because he didn't love me or give a rat's ass about me.

"Alice, now that you are the mate of an Alpha you'll have different responsibilities, different duties and certain things will be expected of you. You can't just sit idly by anymore." This will be a new lecture, the duties of an Alpha's wife.

"Bella didn't seem to mind." I defended and I sincerely hoped she wouldn't mind in the future too.

"I do." He sat back, I could tell that he was holding his tongue and that just wasn't like my father. Now he really did have my attention.

"What's this really about? You never really cared if I participated or not before." He looked away from me, thinking? Was he trying to be delicate with me? That's a first.

"I know I'm at fault for allowing you to ignore your responsibilities, but I never really felt like forcing you to participate, ever since you were young you showed a great distaste for all those things, and unlike your siblings you actually convinced me to let you off the hook. But maybe that's your charm." He paused for a minute a faraway look on his face and a small smile on his lips, while I sat there confused. When have I ever convinced him of anything? After my mother's death, I tried not to think of her and I kind of repressed most of my childhood. But I do remember that growing up I didn't like going to pack meeting or having lessons over everything wolf related. I didn't need someone to tell me that I could run faster than the wind, I preferred doing it.

He must be confusing me with my mother, because he too didn't like thinking about her. She was the one that brought me with her every time she went to work, she was an art teacher at a small gallery and worked only for a few hours every afternoon but the smell of paint and the memory of us painting together was one of my first memories ever. I of course preferred painting than sitting quietly in a room full of older people. Thinking about it now, she must have been a very persuasive woman. It was rare for an Alpha's mate to be allowed to work, especially for one who had three pups to care for and was part of one of the most traditional packs in existence, not to mention married to my father.

Nostalgia crashed into me like a tsunami. I missed my mother so much and she missed so much of my life. Sure I had her through childhood, but not during the important years. The years I matured and became a grown wolf. She missed my wedding! True it was a travesty, but still. The blow would have been easier had she been here holding my hand, or it might have never happened at all! If I told her I didn't want this mating I'm sure she would have done everything in her power to keep it from happening. Unlike Charlotte whose only response was that I was being silly and needed to grow up and start acting my age!

"Alice." He whispered to get my attention. "I have certain expectations from you. With your new status, your opinion matters, you get to influence situations and as part of our pack I'm expecting you'll do everything you can to promote _our_ interests." Oh, so this is about the pack again. _Great. _Obviously marring into another pack and mating with a perfect stranger isn't good enough.

"To do that, normally you would have to participate in pack meetings and play politics, but since you don't enjoy doing that and you do have a more _direct_ link to the Alpha, you could use that shortcut." I'm sure I looked as lost as I felt, because honestly I stopped following him at _our_ interest. My interests were doomed the second I became Bella's mate.

"Ookayyy.." I tried to act like I knew what he was telling me, but he saw through me, pinched his nose and sighed heavily. Excuse me but this is difficult for me. Just because he wants to say whatever it is he is saying without really saying it, doesn't mean I have to understand.

He tried again. Points to my father for determination. "You are the Alpha's mate, you have the Alpha's ear in _private_." He eyed me and I nodded. "So if you need to change or influence the Alpha, you don't have to do it during a pack meeting or in front of other wolves." I nodded again, although I was clueless. Why would I ever want to influence Bella? And even if I did, why would she listen? I was a stranger to her, with no political skills as I'm sure she could tell from tonight's dinner.

"Say a situation arises and there is tension between our two packs, you see that a handful of Bella's pack urge her to attack or take a more hostile approach. What do you do?" he looked at me hopeful. I knew what the correct answer was I just didn't know why he thought she'd listen to me.

"I'd advise her otherwise. In private of course." He nodded, glad that I was finally getting it. "I don't think she'd listen to me over the other pack members though."

"Why wouldn't she?" Is he slow?

"Why would she? I'm no one to her! She barely knows me for a day now, while her pack is full of wolves she knows her whole life and trusts." I felt good finally voicing my opinion.

My father chuckled like I said something funny, it was a weird sound that I don't remember hearing much if at all after my mother's passing. "Alice, oh Alice." He shook his head. "You have so much to learn about packs, Alphas and relationships, there so much you don't understand, but you will soon my child. Now with your new role you will understand more than I could ever explain." I seriously hope so, because I just didn't get anything that came out of his mouth.

"Alphas are very perplex creatures. We take decisions yet we have a council to help us make them. We consider the pack to be our family yet we have another one, our mate and children. We take care of every wolf in our pack like they are family, we treat everyone the same, yet we don't." Why did I bother asking? I should have kept my mouth shut, this meeting would have been over if I just nodded at everything he said.

"Alpha's have feelings too, you know. We usually keep them to ourselves, because it's unacceptable to show weakness or love or any kind of emotion really. Our feelings make us treat wolves with different leniency. For example an Alpha doesn't take orders from anyone, so normally if a member of the pack voiced a suggestion or an opinion in a way that crossed the Alpha then the Alpha would feel compelled to kill that wolf as it was done in the old days, its instinct. Now if that member was an elder, or a past Alpha or a Beta they wouldn't have the same fate, because of the respect the Alpha feels towards his council members, but still it might end up badly. If that member was the Alpha's mate thought, the worst that would happen is a lover's quarrel." The whole speech was to tell me that wolves had more leniency towards their mates than with other wolves. What else is new in the world?

I needed to stop him, because when my father got started on one of his rants, he could literally talk for hours. "She has no feelings for me!" I nearly shouted and took him by surprise. He quickly recovered and gave the look I knew all too well. Disapproval. Never shout at an Alpha, noted.

"You don't know that, and even if that's the case the solution is quite simple. Make her love you." What now? I could feel my eyebrows shot up.

"That's not how love works." I argued.

"You are her _mate_ Alice, use your position and the privileges that come with it. I'm sure even you can see that being on Bella's good graces can make your life a thousand times easier. So do whatever it takes to be there, do whatever it takes to make it work if not for your sake then for the sake of your pack! Do it to preserve the peace, there are a million reasons. Just do it." I could see that he was annoyed with me that happened a lot lately. Maybe that's why he arranged this marriage, to ship me away, so he won't have to deal with me anymore.

"I'll try." My voice was barely a whisper and my head was lowered in submission, but I'm sure he heard me because he nodded with a stern look on his face.

"One last thing, if a situation arises and there no changing Bella's mind. Then you call us and warn us. Alright?" I felt a hot lump in my throat. I wanted to nod again but couldn't. If I did that then I'd be a traitor to my new pack wouldn't I? Then again, the new pack was a mass of unknown faces while this pack was my family. All my friends were here, wolves I grew up with, wolves I looked up on, wolves that provided for me. My father, whom I couldn't decide if I loathed or loved, was here. Jasper was here.

I sighed and nodded in agreement, "You want me to spy on them too, or something?" I asked sarcastically, but he looked like he actually considered the option.

"No, but any information you provide would be gladly accepted." In other words yes. "I'm simply asking you to ensure that peace is preserved." With that he rose from his seat.

I didn't know if I should be glad that it's over, or troubled about my new found responsibilities, which are to trick my mate into loving me, so I can take advantage of that love to manipulate her and spy on my new pack. Responsibilities? More like a piece of cake!

He walked to the door and opened it for me. "I had your staff packed and ready, take a look in your room if you will to make sure nothing of importance was left behind. You'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Tomorrow? That's too soon!

He was about to say more, but the office phone went off. He picked it on the first ring. "Hello?" his expression changed to one of surprise after he heard the voice on the other end. I didn't really care thought, I was stepping backwards trying to make a smooth exit. "Actually you caught her this time, she is right here." I stopped in my tracks like a deer in headlights. It was for me?

"It's your brother, he wants to congratulate you." He explained and I tried not to make a face at the news, I was excited that he called yet spiteful of the reason he did.

"I'll take it from the living room." The living room phone was without a cord, one of the rare technological advantages that were tolerable to enter this house by my father. It took me 6 months of whining to get a phone in my room, since I wasn't allowed to have a mobile phone, but a cordless living room phone was the closest thing I could get.

"Goodnight from me son, call the other line." He nodded at me, dismissing me. I fast walked out of there, I wanted to run actually. Freedom at last! I went to the living room, grabbed the phone and this time run upstairs to the safety of my room.

On my way there I eyed Peter, somehow I knew he wanted to talk to me too, but one father-daughter encounter was my day limit, I wasn't going to sit around for a second lecture on my duties. He was probably going to say the same crap my real father did, Peter was his Beta after all, only difference would be that he would look like he'd care about me and my future. So maybe I should've stuck around to listen to his advice.

But I couldn't I was eager to hear my brother's voice again. It's not like we are too close, we never were. Mainly because of our huge age difference, what was it eleven years? I was eight or nine years old when he was mated to a wolf from the south and left our pack. Still he was my older brother and it's been almost a year from the last time I saw him.

Also since he has been through the same situation, of an arranged mating, I'm sure what he had to say would be a thousand times more valuable to me than what Peter had to say.

I closed my door and fell on it will a huff. Finally I was in my room, my haven. Only it wasn't that any more. It was empty, filled with bare furniture and with a few cardboard boxes. The walls were discolored to various places, were my posters, pictures and paintings once hang. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Eighteen years.

Eighteen years packed and ready to go. The worst thing was that there weren't even that many boxes!

I was startled when the device in my hand went off, it took me three rings to answer, but when I did my voice was one of enthusiasm and happiness instead of the sorrow I was drowning in. I must be a much better actress than I originally thought. "ROY!" I squealed in the phone.

I heard a deep manly chuckle on the other end. "Hey there little sister!" Royce my older brother, the pride and joy of my father, and our pack, answered with equal enthusiasm and a hint of southern accent in his voice. I knew the accent was fake of course, he only did it to fit in with his pack and to me in sounded ridiculous.

Hearing his voice made me feel so stupid. Honestly if Royce was given away to ensure an alliance, how could I ever believe that I was safe? He was everything a father would want his first born son to be. Handsome, intelligent, strong, fast, social, brave, charming, friendly, witty, and a little bit cocky, all in all he was a reliable werewolf. A fine addition to any pack. A great loss from our pack.

It was quite funny how both my siblings were considered overachievers in the werewolf community, while I was flailing at best. I had a high ranking in the pack but it was because I was the Alpha's daughter, not because of my skills and power. I wish I could say that it was the awful pressure put on me, to follow their footsteps that led me to be an average wolf, but it wasn't. I could blame my father for a lot of things, pressuring me into being like Royce or Victoria wasn't one of them. Maybe I should be blaming him for it anyway. Being like them would be a lot cooler, than being me.

At least I looked like Royce. We both had midnight black hair, pale white skin and shared the same deep blue eyes, our difference was that his face looked more masculine, he took after our father and luckily I looked more feminine I guess I took after my mom, she was a real beauty. If someone saw us together they could tell we were related, I wish the same good be said for me and Victoria, with the only common trait being our eyes. It was wishful thinking on my part, because she held a different kind of beauty, more like hotness. She was just badass while I was more cute or sweet than hot or at least that's how I saw myself compared to her.

I remember one time when I was younger, five maybe? Royce cut my hair short like his, so I'd look even more like him. Our mother had been beyond furious with him, for messing with my perfect long hair, but I was ecstatic, wherever we went he referred to me as 'mini me' and I was proud to be a mini him. The memory put a genuine smile on my lips. Why wasn't I closer with him? With both of my siblings actually? I couldn't blame the age gap, why didn't I call or try to bond harder. Have I really been this self absorbed so many years, to the point where my relations with my blood relatives suffered from it?

"I hear congratulations are in order." He said with the same enthusiasm, like my being mated was good news, while my smile froze. I wanted to snort, but I didn't want to be offending him two seconds after I made the mental decision to be closer to him.

"Aah yes. Thank you." I said with less fervor than before, which I could tell he heard.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned. So sweet of him.

"Yes, of course."I lied smoothly. "I'm still in shock of how fast things happened, you know?" at least this part was true. "I came home yesterday and then bam I'm mated five hours later." I chuckled awkwardly to hide the overwhelming sadness.

"I'm sorry about that Alice. I thought there have been talks of a mating between the two packs for a while now." He wondered and I felt betrayal wash over me.

"You knew?" It was bad enough the man I called father planned the whole thing without ever bringing it up, but Royce too? Did Vicky know too? Why am I the last to know everything?

"I knew both packs wanted a mating to solidify the peace, but honestly I had no idea father was pushing it to be you and to the Alpha none the less!" He sounded impressed. Either by our father's great feat to have me mated to an Alpha of such a strong pack or by my luck to be mated to an Alpha.

"Right." I didn't know what else to say. Once more I was reminded that had I been more involved with pack business I'd know there was a mating in talks. Royce was hundred miles away and was still more involved with our pack than me.

"So how's the Alpha treating you? Her name is Isabella right?" there was a hint of something unfamiliar in his tone, in the way he pronounced her name. Whatever it was it made my wolf react in a bad way.

"Yes, but I call her Bella. So far so good, I mean it's only been a day." I started pacing in my room, checking drawers and my closet to make sure none of my staff were left behind, I tried to distract myself to take the edge of, with all my sudden mood shifts lately I think I might be bipolar.

"Listen if she ever mistreats you, or if you have a problem with her that you can't settle by yourself call me and I'll deal with her for you." I was kind of touched at the offer, but I dismissed it immediately in my mind. He wasn't even an Alpha in his pack, yes he was quite high in the hierarchy but still not an Alpha. Anyway I doubt he could do anything about any future problems she and I might have. It seemed ridiculous I imagined fighting with Bella and storming off, only to come back and hand her a phone? So he could put her in her place? Not happening!

"That's so sweet. Thank you Roy! So how are you doing?" What I really wanted to ask was: are you happy with your life? With your mate? Will it get better? And about a million more questions but I thought I'd start slow.

"Same old, same old. I think I might be having an oh-my-god-I'm-thirty crisis and now my baby sister is married! I feel so old!" he whined and for the first time after my mating I laughed from the bottom of my heart. "Hey! Stop laughing! Old age is closing in on me and my mate wants to have a puppy! Can you imagine me as a father? Me? Fatherhood is like another nail on my coffin." He groaned, but I could tell that he wasn't really upset about it, he was just being a good sport and humoring me with his semi-problems.

"I missed you Royce." I sighed.

"I missed you too! I was going to come up for a visit this month actually, but you are not going to be there right?"

"Probably not. We are leaving tomorrow." I said with a pout.

"Shame…" he sounded bumped out. "Hey!" he exclaimed again. "Since I'll be on the road why don't I come visit you at your new home? After I visit father of course, he's been biting my neck for not visiting for so long."

"That'd be great!" I quickly accepted his offer, it will be good to have a friendly face with me , even it's only for a little while.

He chuckled at how quickly I answered. "Don't get ahead of yourself Alice, don't you have to ask permission from your mate?" Probably I had to, but it was earlier today that Bella said it was ok to invite my sister. I don't see why inviting my brother would be so much different. So I took it upon myself to make this decision, I was after all the Alpha's mate, I have a right to give permission to wolves to cross over our land and that's what I did. If Bella had been like my father she would bite my head off, but she wasn't. Also it was time I showed her that I had a backbone, I know she is my Alpha, but I wasn't going to let her walk all over me.

"No, it's ok! You can come over, just give me a call before you do." I might be showing off a little, look at me I don't need to ask the Alpha because she is my wife.

"Will do! Oh Alice, there's something else I think I should tell you about." His tone turned serious as he went on. "There might be some bad blood between me and some members of your new pack. Actually it's mostly with just one member and she is a bitch anyway so if she tries to provoke you just ignore her alright?" Perfect I haven't even gone there yet and there already were wolves that didn't like me.

"What happened?" I asked curious. What's odd thought is that Royce wasn't a wolf who had enemies, I mean he was a likeable guy, as far as I know at least.

"It's a long story..." he sighed.

"Well I'd rather here it from you than somebody else who talks bad about you." They might change the real story and make my brother the bad guy.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you the short version. When I was younger I was a much sought out bachelor." He said his voice dripping with cockiness, I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. "So when it was time for my mating naturally there was a plethora of candidates, among them was a wolf from your pack. Her name is Rosalie and we were actually dating for a short while, but it didn't work out because she is a cold bitch! An ice queen!" he said with a hint of resentment in his voice.

After a small breathe he continued. "I know it might seem like me being petty, but as soon as you meet her you'll agree with me. She will be a major bitch to you just because you are my little sister!"

"Well it's been almost ten years since then, maybe she is over it?" I suggested unsure, maybe I should ask Bella about the whole thing, but right now I felt like it would be a good idea to avoid this Rosalie girl.

"She was quite heartbroken over our break up." He explained. "So I don't know. If I were you I'd try not to piss her off and maybe you shouldn't mention me to her or other pack members, just to be on the safe side."

"Ok." His suggestion was a bit odd, but it did make some sense. "I'll just avoid her then, don't worry and thanks for the warning!"

"Well, you can try…" he hesitated; there was more to the story?

"What are you not telling me Royce?" I demanded, I'd rather know what to expect when I joined Bella's pack.

"It will be hard to avoid her, I heard that she is Isabella's Beta." Fuck! That means we'll be living under the same roof. It was customary for the Alpha and Beta to live in the Alpha house with their families, that's why I grew up living with Peter and Charlotte. I had to bite my tongue to avoid cursing at my older brother.

"Maybe I should talk to Bella about it?" I wasn't sure how much she'd help, but I was her mate. Didn't she say she considered me to be the most important part of the pack? I know it was all just words, but I wished it'd be true. Resolving the petty grunge her Beta might carry against my brother and by extension me, was a good way to prove that.

"No, don't do that. She doesn't know the full story she was younger when the whole thing happened, whatever she knows will be from Rosalie so she too will be biased." My talk with my brother didn't turn out as I hoped. The opposite actually. What is another problem on the mess that now is my life?

"Alice, last night when you two mated, did she… was she gentle with you?" I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment, my brother was one of the last people on earth, that I wanted to talk to about my sex life.

"Y-yes, she was great. Why?" At least I thought she was, it didn't hurt as much as I believed it would and thinking about it now caused a shiver to go through my spine and a tingly feeling near my lower abdomen.

"It's just… when father called last night to announce your mating to the Easter pack's Alpha and I knew Rosalie was the Beta over there, I thought she might have..." he paused mid sentence. "Actually it's nothing really. I was just worried about you. I'd hate it if you had to deal with the problem I caused." I wanted to say that I probably will, but he beat me to it. "In fact stay clear of the subject if you can, when I come visit you I'll settle the issue, if there's still an issue. Okay?" I nodded dumpy and then I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Will do." Now that the matter was settled, I wanted to ask more about his life over there, if he was happy, if it was a difficult transition, if if if…

"Listen, I got to go now! We'll talk again soon, alright?"

"Oh, there are a few more things I wanted to ask... About changing packs and staff like that." I muttered disappointed that I haven't really gotten any answers yet.

"Oh, why don't you call me once you settle at your new home?" he suggested.

"Ok." It was better than nothing.

"Alright I really got to go now. Good night little sis! Have a safe trip tomorrow."

"Bye." My reply was a weak one, I'm not sure if he even heard me before he hung up.

I sighed. This day seemed to drag on and on and it just added to my already heavy load, being Bella's mate carried a lot more weight than I originally thought. Yesterday my greatest worry was mating with her and even though I was still hesitant about it, my other concerns were deadlier. What if she found out I was spying or pushing my pack's interests? Would she be mad? Would she kill me? Was I a traitor to her pack?

I'm not cut out for this kind of job, maybe I shouldn't do anything to put myself in danger. Fear crept down my spine and I haven't even done anything! I'm so stupid that's what I should have asked Royce if and what did he do for our pack when he joined his new one. What if he is still doing it? I can't spend my life being a puppet on my father's behalf.

Also won't Bella be onto me? She is an Alpha marrying someone from another pack, she is bound to keep an eye on me. My stomach was in knots thinking about the girl. It was getting late and she went to bed before me. So she is probably sleeping now, except if she is waiting for me so we can… mate again. It was no secret that newly mated wolves were constantly doing the deed, they were drawn to their mate like a moth in flames. I won't lie and pretend that I wasn't into it, because I was, the sex was good. I just felt like I was betraying Jasper by enjoying it so much. Maybe I should kill more time around here, make sure she is asleep before I turn in. This is probably the last time I'm in my room. I kept looking at every inch of it, trying to memorize it.

No matter how hard I tried thought my mind kept going back to her. Probably because it didn't want to remember my room in the state it was in now. Empty with boxes.

How do you make someone love you? I sat on my empty mattress pondering it for a while, without reaching a definite conclusion. Sex can't be the answer, because we already did it and I wasn't in love with her, nor she with me. Maybe the times you mate with someone are significant? Maybe after we mate fifty times we'll magically fall in love?

I think I'm going the wrong way with the whole thing, I should try being friends with her first, hang out, find a couple of common interests, staff like that. Shoot! I wasn't even paying attention to her this morning. Would she be offended if I asked her again what books she liked readying? Or what movies she enjoyed the most? On the other hand she knew those things about me so… maybe I should leave it up to her to build a friendship. Judging from this morning I'd say she is willing, judging from the afternoon I'd say she is not.

What was her problem anyway? I'll probably never know, I just hope she won't be like that tomorrow too. Maybe I should go to her, mating again with her might help solve whatever issue she had.

I jumped startled, as something clattered at my window. "God damn!" I cursed, I am werewolf! I shouldn't be so easily taken by surprise. Usually I'm not, my instincts must be off. I think my inner wolf is shunning me, because I'm not as taken as she is with her strong and beautiful mate.

Is someone throwing rocks at my window? I walked hesitantly towards it to see no other than my stupid best friend, Jasper, standing in our front yard where he was a hundred percent visible. He gave me a toothy grin the second he saw me, I would have gladly returned it, but I was frowning at him in disapproval, or better I was frowning at his idiocy.

I quickly opened my window. "What are you doing?" I whispered yelled at him, my eyes searching around the house for anyone who might see him, luckily the coast seemed clear for now.

"I came to see you! Move over, I'll climb up." I refrained from slapping my hand in my forehead, what has gotten into him? He didn't act this crazy when I was single and could mess around with him, he was always afraid of what my father would do and now he wanted to sneak in? With everyone in the house awake and alert? In our community the implication of infidelity was reason enough to be banished from the pack, proven infidelity was cause for death. More accurately it would be his death, my father would probably spare me since he needed me to play my role in this farce of an alliance.

"Are you insane? If someone see's you, you will be as good as dead!" I was afraid for him and kept looking around worried that someone will pop out from a corner, or from the woods or he'd simply walk out of the Alpha house.

"It's alright; I saw _her_ and the council leave. Besides you are worth the risk!" he whispered back, giving me one of my favorite Jasper smiles and if this was yesterday or any other day really I would have felt like I was melting from the inside out and I'd smile like an idiot at his cheesy line. But today after I've been smacked in the face more than once in the past 24 hours with a cold dosage of reality, it did nothing for me. Ok, maybe I was melting but only a little bit, like twenty percent. In the past I would have been all over him, hug him, kiss him, now I just rolled my eyes.

He looked taken aback by my response. "Go home, Jasper." I was about to slam the window closed, when he started climbing up to my window. "No, go down! Go down!" I quickly looked around my room for something, anything, to grab and throw on his head to stop him from coming up here, but all my staff had been packed up in boxes.

"No!" He said stubbornly, he was close now and I pushed him a little too hard or he wasn't expecting a push at all because next thing he lost his balance and fell on his back. A groan left his lips as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" I accidentally yelped louder than I should and although I was still afraid to be seen, I felt compelled to climb out of my window and go check if he was alright.

He stared up at me his face twisted in pain, and his eyes filled with a mix of confusion and hurt, although I doubt it was from the fall. It was because I pushed him. I almost didn't believe I did it either. How could I have pushed my best friend from the second floor of my house? If he wasn't a wolf he would have been seriously injured.

"Why did you do that?"

"You shouldn't be trying to sneak in here, it's beyond inappropriate." Again I moved my eyes, searching the darkness, but no one was around and the night was awfully quiet. I had a really bad feeling.

"Wow, you sound more and more like your father every day." He whispered bitterly.

"In this scenario he'd be right to punish you." I defended and glared at him, but in reality I was really hurt by the accusation. How could he say that? He of all people should know how much something like that hurt me. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I missed you and wanted, no I needed to see you, talk to you, be with you? Take your pick!" he rose to his feet again, wincing as he did. "Unless you don't want to see me?" he looked at me again like I had just run over his puppy with a truck and I felt even worse for treating him the way I did.

"Don't be silly, of course I do! I just can't, at least not like this." I whispered softly, I was being too hard on him, because I was having one of the worst days of my life.

"Let me in then!" he brightened up again.

I shook my head for no. "Go wait in the tree line behind the house, hopefully no one will see you there." As soon as I said it he smiled at me and took off, while I stayed there surveying my surroundings, I was alone. It was simple really no one saw us, all I had to do was walk out the house saying I'm going back to the cabin, but instead I'd take a turn and seek cover in the trees, then I'd circle around to where Jasper was heading.

I knew it was wrong, I was putting him in danger, but after tomorrow who knows when I'll see him again? Probably never. It has been eighteen years, I needed to say goodbye to my best friend and he needed closure, no matter how much the idea hurt me, I wanted Jasper to move on with his life and I guess I needed to do the same.

I took one last breathe and shut my window closed and did another quick search in the dark before I turned around to go find him. The thing is I still had a really bad feeling about it and I couldn't shake off the idea that we were being watched.

**Sooooo… What do you think? Should Alice be going in the woods to meet Jazz boy? And something's up with Bella. I wonder what?**

**Alice, Victoria and Royce! No one guessed him as Alice's brother **** and he has a past with Rosalie! Big surprise right? We have a very peculiar trio, but no one has questioned who their father was yet… guesses?**

**And feel free to make suggestions! Tell me what YOU want to see in the story and I'll try to do it! I've been told repeatedly that I don't give you guys the chance to influence the flow of the story..**

**And feel free to point out mistakes I'm sure there are a more than enough….**

**I promise this is the last thing! Do you want chapters from Bella's POV? I was going to write this story only from Alice's POV and keep Bella a mystery, but if you want them I might write them! :D**


	4. My Breakdown

**Hello! Hello! Missed me? I certainly missed writing..**

**Thank you for all the love! Reviewing, following, favoriting and pming me, I appreciate it! And I will answer a few questions at the bottom.**

**Sorry for the long wait! My excuse is… well I don't have one! Does summer in Greece count? It has too many distractions.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4 My Breakdown**

I tried to calm myself down, before stepping out of my room. No one was out there. I checked about a hundred times. I'm just being paranoid because Bella told me not see Jasper again, but it wasn't an order was it? It was in my best interest to believe it wasn't.

Yet I know that Alphas aren't the type to make friendly suggestions, they were rulers, and their word was the law. I should know I grew up with one. So, me ignoring Bella's word was me breaking the law, her law and that's why I'm feeling guilty and afraid. I'm out of line. This is a mistake, even worse it's a mistake I'm making aware of my actions and what might come because of them.

I considered walking back into my father's study to tell him everything, so I could give him concrete proof that he picked the wrong person for the job! I couldn't be a double agent even if I wanted to and I couldn't manipulate anyone! Let alone an Alpha. I couldn't even convince myself that no one was out there! If I did that thought I'll miss my chance to say goodbye to Jasper and I'll be putting him in grave danger. Who knows what my father might do to him once I leave with Bella? Or worse what if he hands him over to her? I had no idea what she would do.

Bella was a blank page to me. A complete mystery, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling, what she wanted and I don't know if I liked that or not. I was caught in between liking the fact that I had no idea about her, because that way I could still keep thinking of her as a stranger that I didn't have to concern myself with. On the other hand, I didn't know how lenient she was, how she would react if I did something to disobey her, would she be quick to punish me? Or worse how will she treat me after we leave this place? Sure she is being pleasant up until now, but that could change after we join her pack. Here she has to answer to my father and is alone surrounded by a hostile pack. There she is running the place.

Sadly now is not the time to think about her, if I do that then I might chicken out and just go back to her. So I put all thought of her in a dark corner inside my head for now, I had other issues more urgent to attend to.

Anyway if there was someone out there they'd make themselves known by now, and they'd drag both of us to the Alpha to punish us. Our community wasn't one to keep secrets from its leader. My father has given many examples in the past of what happens to those who don't share _information_ as he would it.

Why would someone keep this secret? They had nothing to gain by being silent, on the other hand telling on me would, if only temporary, grant them their Alpha's favor. I doubt that even one of my closer friends would keep silent, if they saw. I wanted to believe they would, but in their place I wouldn't either. The fear of knowing or someone else founding out that you knew and didn't speak up was a really big one. It hadn't happen to me before, by I happened to see one wolf go through it, he was so paranoid he ended up killing himself by accident. At least that's just the public story, for all I know he could have been murdered.

I took one last calming breath trying to banish the dark thoughts from my mind, stepped out of my room and started tiptoeing my way to the stairwell only to stop and give myself a mental slap. Way to be inconspicuous Alice! I don't have to be quiet or tiptoe! I'm simply leaving the house to return to the cabin and to Bella's side. I just have to act normal. I'm not doing anything wrong. Just walk calmly to the front door. Walk like you have no care in the world. There are only three wolves in the Alpha house right now, what are the chances I'll run into one of them?

As I was about to reach the front door, a voice stopped me. Damn, I think I jinxed it. "Alice, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I knew that voice all too well, it belonged to Peter, my father's Beta.

Peter and I had a very easy going and comfortable relationship, he used to tease me every time he could, but somehow growing up the man had taken another role in my eyes, he became to me more of a father figure than my biological one. While my real one was always busy taking care of pack business and ignoring me, Peter always came through for me. After a while I got the hint and stopped seeking him, instead I went straight to Peter.

He was there when I was sick, he was there when I wanted fatherly advice, he was there to hold my hand and offer a shoulder for me to cry on when my mother died, while Aro was locked in his den hiding from me and the world. He was there when I first realized I was in love, he was there when I graduated high school, he was always there.

I turned to look at him, he stood with his hands folded on his chest and a deep frown on his face. "Yeah, what's up?" I gave the door a longing look, hoping Jasper won't be too impatient and will wait in the woods, like I told him to.

He looked around us and after he was sure no one was there he stepped closer to me. "What was he doing here?" I was about to say who and pretend I had no idea what he was saying, but he might have been the eyes I was sensing in the dark. No point in lying, I just hope he didn't overhear what we were saying, but if he had heard he'd be reprimanding me for agreeing to meet him by the woods, not asking calmly about it. Or worse he'd be out there dragging Jasper by the neck and throwing him on his hands and knees in front of my father.

"He wanted to see me." I said trying to keep my cool.

"And?" he raised one brown questioning eyebrow.

"I told him he was an idiot and sent him away." Which was true, that's what I did at first.

"That boy has a death wish, what was he thinking visiting you at such a time?" He shook his head. "He put you both in danger, but I'm proud of how you handled it, not encouraging the boy's delusions." I tried not to winch and bobbed my head up and down awkwardly. I wasn't a good liar if he kept asking questions I'm sure I'll slip and give him the rest of the story.

"It wasn't easy, sending him away, he is still my best friend." Peter looked at me sympathetically. He knew how much Jasper meant to me.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry things turned out this way for you." He pulled me in a one armed hug and rubbed my shoulder up and down in comfort, which would have helped a lot more yesterday.

In that moment I complemented telling him everything. About saying goodbye to Jasper, my indecision and concerns about Bella, my worry over what Royce said and how to act around this Rosalie, who was my new pack's Beta and my fear of not being able to stand up to my father's expectations and what my failure would mean for the future of the pack. He had always been my rock, he'd know what to do and say to make me feel better. To make everything that was going on in my life somehow make sense. If I got started thought I doubt I'd be done anytime soon. There was so much I longed to get out of my chest, but instead I just held on him tighter. He made me feel safe.

Maybe I should hold everything in, I have to, just a little while longer. I'll be meeting Jasper in a while and even thought all I wanted to do was say goodbye and then go back to Bella before she realizes how long I've been gone. Blurting everything out to him would make me feel a lot better, despite the fact that he will probably have no idea what to tell me to do. I'd feel better knowing that my best friend knows.

"Hey Peter." I whispered against his shoulder as we stood, still half hugging. "Will you promise to take care of him for me please?"

"I will, I promise." I knew how Jasper could be at times, he was a little too in touch with his feelings and because of that he tended to act irrationally at times. Now I felt slightly better knowing Peter was going to look after him. He could show him how to control himself better and think a little more before he acts. He could be his rock now and that will have to be my comfort.

"You know." He whispered in my hair. "You probably can't see it right now, but she is good for you."

I snorted. "You don't know that. You don't know _her_."

"Well, I liked what I've heard about her and what I've seen till now." He paused for a second. "I might have had a talk with her about you earlier today."

"What about me? What did you say? What did she say?" I pushed myself away from him and narrowed my eyes at him, first Roy now Peter too. At least Royce couldn't do anything without me telling him to. Peter on the other hand, just took it upon himself to intervene, but it was all too late. Why couldn't either of them speak to my father to prevent the mating? Now, I didn't need someone else to talk to Bella for me! I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about me, I'm not a weak wolf who can't even deal with her mate. I growled a little at Peter without meaning to.

"I didn't talk to her directly, Charlotte did, and I got the gist of it from her through our bond." He explained quickly.

"Charlotte?" I asked surprised my earlier frustration forgotten.

"She might not show it, but she cares very deeply about you Alice. We both think of you like a daughter." The feeling was mutual, I thought of them as parents, but Charlotte never really showed it, she was always a little cold. It didn't bother me, it is who she is, I can't fault her for being herself. Also she and my mother were best friends, having me around looking so much like her dead friend surely took its toll on the woman.

"Soo… what did she say?"

"I don't know the exact words, but she went over to your cabin to show Bella her teeth, you know threaten her if she mistreats you, all the things a typical mama bear would do." I could tell by the small smile he had on his lips every time he spoke about her, how proud and in love he was with her, even after all these years. I'll never have that with my mate.

"Let's just say she came back very, very impressed by what she heard and you know how rarely that happens." I nodded without thinking about it. What if Bella was just good with words? Only time would tell, how things will play out with her, but time wasn't something I was eager to spend with her.

"Have I ever told you how I met Charlotte?" Peter spoke again, pulling me out of my own head.

I shook my head for no and he went on. Actually I knew my father had something to do with them meeting, I just didn't know what. Charlotte wasn't the most talkative of wolves and no matter how relaxed my relationship with Peter was I never thought to ask him about it.

"I used to be a lone wolf in my early days." I didn't know that and I never would have guessed. Lone wolves were a rare type of wolf that either chose to live alone or were banished from their pack. They were much like nomads, never staying in a place too long and owned next to nothing. They lived mostly in the woods and tended to avoid humans.

In werewolf communities lone wolves were treated like the scum, they really are. They are selfish, unreliable and a danger to all of us, since anytime one of them could get caught and expose us to the humans. Luckily only a few managed to survive on their own.

When I was younger during one of my werewolf classes I remember Peter saying that a lone wolf lacked a thing, or instinct if you will, called pack mentality. Pack mentality is part of us, it's a mix of loyalty and devotion to our pack that binds us, wolves, together as a unit. It's what makes us seek the best for our pack and makes us organize to maintain stability, looking for guidance and offering submission to the stronger wolf, the Alpha.

"Seriously?" I asked surprised. He just… he didn't look like the type, he was so dependable. I mean he is our Beta for crying out loud. Who would trust a lone wolf enough to let them be their Beta? Definitely not my father!

"What can I say? I was young, strong, and I thought I had everything I need to get by." He shrugged his shoulders a little. "I'm not proud of it, that's why I never mentioned it before." I still could not wrap my mind around it.

"How did you join our pack then?" It was very rare for a lone wolf to revert back to a pack wolf, and it was even rarer for a pack to even give them the opportunity to work their way in.

"Well, I had passed by this place a few times, that's how I met Aro, your father. He wasn't the Alpha back then, but he was talented, driven, young, cared strongly about the pack and very ambitious. By all means he was my opposite. I only cared about myself and had no interest in proving my abilities to anyone. Why should I bother, right?" he looked at me as if I understood. As if I was just like he used to be, not bothering to prove my abilities, not bothering being part of a pack. Ok, maybe in a way I am, but that's because I'm comfortable with the ranking I have, because of who my father is. It doesn't mean I don't care about my pack, because I do! I am part of the pack! Ok, maybe I'm not partaking in pack meetings and staff like that either, but that's because no one else does! I'm being just like the others! Actually I'm more devoted to our pack than anyone else, since I'm the one mating with another pack's Alpha for the sake of the pack.

Peter continued oblivious to the small fire he ignited, by comparing me to a lone wolf. "After all these years I'm still not sure how we came to be friends, I only know it was due to his stubbornness. He saw me as a worthy wolf and tried to persuade me into joining the pack, we had a few disputes and fights over what is best, being by yourself or being part of the pack, I still have scars from back then. During one of those disputes he told me that the pack had something I didn't, Charlotte." By now he had a big stupid grin splitting his face in two.

"I, of course, laughed in his face, werewolves have a very appealing effect on humans, as I'm sure you noticed, if I wanted women I could have them. His reply was that none would even measure to this girl and that I didn't know what I was missing by not meeting her. To prove him wrong I agreed to come back into your community, to meet this _special_ girl."

"And?" I asked after it didn't seem like he was going to say more.

"And I never left again."

"Cute." I mocked, and he rolled his eyes at me. "So why did you tell me all this? Don't I tease you enough, and you felt the need to tell me about the good old days when you were a romantic and rebellious kind of guy?"

He snorted. "I'm sorry midget you have to speak louder so people up here can actually hear you."

"Sorry, old man! I didn't know your hearing aid batteries run out, again. I'll go out and buy you some."

"Nah it's ok, I'll just borrow the batteries from your vibrator." My face flushed red. He knew that I was as embarrassed as I would ever get, talking about sex with him and he took every chance he got to remind me.

"I don't have a vibrator!" I spurted out and went to slap his arm, but he moved out of the way, laughing at my feeble attempt.

"It's ok, you don't need it anymore, you have a mate now." He was still joking, but my slight grimace at the mention of my mate sobered him up and he went back to his story. "Your father, as unlikely as it might seem, has a gift for match making. Actually he has a gift in figuring out people, he is the reason for me being the wolf I 's why I told you the story and it's not just me he helped. There is not a single mating he said would work well that hasn't. Even the arranged ones, look how happy Victoria and Royce are." Well I didn't know that for sure. They might be faking it. Also by my earlier talk with Royce, he gave me the impression that he did have some say on who was to be his mate. He even dated Rosalie, who was one of the candidates, while I was mated to Bella 5 hours after meeting her with only a couple words exchanged between us and no other candidates available. It was all so very fair…

"I should go, Bella might be waiting for me." I pointed at the door with my thump. I know Peter was saying everything he could to make me feel better about my situation, but it was too soon. I was still seething with disappointment, betrayal and anger over the whole thing. Also in the back of my mind there was a small voice that doubted what he said. Was he comforting me for me? Or because he was the pack's Beta and wanted this mating to work for the sake of the alliance? Did my father ask him to soften the blow? Was he just following orders?

He nodded. "Sorry for keeping you up kid. Goodnight!" he ruffled my hair and finally let me go.

As soon as I was out of the door I left a big sigh of relief, and then it hit me that the worst was imminent. I had to go meet Jasper without being seen and I had to say goodbye to him. Although since it was pretty late, and the coast looked clear as far as I could tell, the chances of being spotted now were pretty slim. Wolves had no reason to head this way at this hour, unless there was some kind of emergency.

A chill run through me and I hugged myself a little, it might be fall and I am a werewolf but at cold nights like this one I still need a coat when I'm in my human form, but there's no way I'm going back in my house, I'll rather have a frost bite. So I just started walking with purpose, down the dirt road that led to the cabin.

As I walked in the dark with the only light coming from the moon, I felt that eerie feeling creep right back in, like there were eyes on me. No matter how much I looked I'm sure I was alone. It was just my imagination creeping me out. I kept chanting in my mind that I was alone like a mantra, to make myself feel better.

The night was silent, too silent for my tastes, and I haven't seen anyone, so without thinking about it anymore I made a ninety degree turn and run for the cover of the trees. Once I did, I carefully walked back to where I was supposed to meet with Jasper.

I was a little cold now, but it didn't compare with the tight feeling in my chest and then I saw him. He stood there tall and lean and handsome, his eyes sparkling a little once he spotted me and a small smile spread to his lips. Despite his growth in my eyes I still saw the five year old that helped me gather herbs for our tea party and had the tendency to dig holes, I don't think I ever saw him without dirt smutches all over his face until he was twelve or eleven.

This time I didn't rush to hug him, it was one of the few times I didn't, and instead I stopped a good 10 feet away. I could make out the confusion and slight hurt painted across his face. It wasn't that I didn't want to hug him, I did, but a small part of me was still angry at him for showing up like he did and it was easier for me to concentrate on that anger than on anything else, like the fact that I didn't know when and if I was ever going to see him again after tonight.

"Hey." he gave me a small wave and stepped closer, my eyes following him like a hawk. Maybe I should hug him, maybe I should spent the little time we had left in his arms, rather than holding on to my petty grudge.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, his handsome face twisted in a tortured grimace.

"For what? Showing at my house at this hour? Trying to sneak in my bedroom? Climbing up my window, when anyone could see you? Making me lie to Peter? Or forcing me to come out here to meet you?" Ok the last wasn't forced, I could have gone back to the cabin if I wanted to. Jasper might act like an idiot sometimes, but he was too scared of Bella to come find me there. He didn't even last two minutes in her presence this morning, he just put his tail between his legs and run away.

He sighed and run a hand through his blonde locks. "So you are not even a little happy to see me?" he gave me his puppy dog eyes and somehow it worked. It was the same look he used for the past decade whenever he wanted to get his way, it was the look I taught him.

I sighed and softened my tone, I can't be mad at him. "I'm worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt, or worse to end up dead! What were you thinking?! Coming to see me like this? Do you really not know what my father would have done to you, us, if we were caught?" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips, or the worry or the fears.

"I just… I missed you. I'm sorry, you are right I'm being stupid I shouldn't have put you in any danger. But I heard that you were leaving tomorrow morning! Is it true?" I nodded in confirmation, I couldn't speak, because then I'd say I'd missed him too, that he wasn't stupid, that I didn't care about my life being in danger. "That's too soon." He protested weakly.

"No one asked me." I said bitterly and tried to hold the tears. It was becoming a habit of people deciding for me without me. This is my life now. Actually it was always my life, I was just too dumb to realize it. I thought it'd be different for me.

I felt two hands moving up and down my arms in an attempt to warm me? Comfort me? Both probably. I tried to smile at him, but it probably came out as a grimace, because I could see it in his eyes that he was hurting for me, he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He couldn't.

"We can run away?" he said, but it sounded like a question. I knew he didn't mean it, by the pathetic look in his eyes, he just had to get it out of his chest, the dream scenario where we left and lived happily ever after.

"We'd both be dead before dawn." Or he will be dead. I might be spared depending on Bella. Or we'd both be tortured until we wish we were dead. One thing was certain, it would end badly for both of us.

"We might not be the strongest wolves in the pack, but we are among the fastest Alice! Maybe we can make it?" I tried not to roll my eyes, as he gripped my shoulders, staring into my eyes, his full of hope. This was one of the few things I didn't like about him, sometimes his stubbornness made him look like a child, demanding their parent to buy them a toy they couldn't afford. We can't run away! Do I need to spell it out for him?

"I told you before Jasper. We have no means of survival without a pack! How much better do you think we'll fare having not one but two packs hunting us?" He already knows that, of course. I don't understand this need he has to make me say it in his face, out loud. Maybe that's his way of coping. He needed to hear the words from me, but I certainly didn't like doing it. I'd prefer spending our last few moments without the drama. I just wanted to be with my best friend, say goodbye and maybe share a few of my real problems! Or some of my concerns. God knows I had too many.

"We could…" I stopped him immediately this time and shook his hands off of me. "Spot it!" I found a tree to lean on and folded my arms, I didn't have the time or the energy for this. I was already drained physically and emotionally, by today's events. I wanted to curl in a ball and die, or sleep or fall into a deep coma. Whichever would finally offer me some peace of mind.

"Bella alone can catch us, she is way faster than me. I was running full speed today and she wasn't even fazed." and I was faster than Jasper, ergo she was faster than both of us. "And you don't need me telling you this, you sensed her today and you turned tail without a second thought!" I was accusing him a little, unfairly of course. I know a fight between the two would result in Jasper's demise, but still a very small foolish part of me wanted him to stay and fight for me. Seeing him cower just by being in her presence was a huge let down and a turn off.

He fell silent after that, kicking some dirt around and avoiding my eyes. I probably hurt his ego saying that, but he was asking for it. I looked away from him. Maybe I shouldn't have come here after all. I'm only hurting him more by being here and saying that. I just wanted to say goodbye, wish him well and maybe get some closure.

Damn why can't something go the way I wanted? Why can't I get a few moments of careless bliss with my friend before I leave? I cursed my luck for the millionth time in the last twenty four hours.

My mind briefly drifted back to my run with Bella and what was it that she said? I don't remember clearly but I think it was something like I can keep up with whatever you throw at me. Now, after Jasper's suggestion and my paranoia kicking in, maybe she meant this. Maybe she was warning me. Maybe she asked me to go running just to show me how fast she was, so I'd think twice before doing something stupid, like running away.

"Do you _like_ her?" he whispered so quietly that I thought I was hearing things.

"Who?" I was confused, still deep in my thoughts. The more I replayed her words in my head the more it all added up. Bella had indirectly given me a warning.

"Bella. Do you like her?" he said louder this time.

"What? No! Never!" I shook my head for no in my haste to deny it.

"Come on Alice, it's just me, you can tell me." He smiled a little, still kicking the dirt. Despite the smile I could see a hint of resentment in his eyes directed either at Bella or me for snapping at him earlier.

"I don't like her. I don't even know her."

"Obviously, but she is very beautiful, green eyes, dark hair, curves in all the right places and she has the whole dominating Alpha aura around her, which adds to her hotness. I know I wouldn't mind terribly if I was forced to mate with her." My response surprised even me. A deep animalistic growl came out from deep inside my chest.

He looked at me awed, like he didn't believe a sound like that could come out of me, which has some bases, I'm not a growler, at least not in my human skin and I've never growled at him before. Apparently lately it was all about firsts with me. It even took me a minute or so, to stop the strange sound I was emitting.

When the first shock passed, he chuckled at me, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "Easy tiger, I was just saying. She doesn't hold a candle to you, no one does." I had to bite my tongue, not to spill that I wasn't growling because I was jealous he noticed her. I was growling… why was I growling? I guess it wasn't _me_, it was an age old instinct really. He was speaking as if she was his and my wolf didn't like that. I might not _like_ her, but I'm a werewolf I can't help being territorial over what's mine.

"Don't worry I don't like her either, after all she is taking you away from me, but I just get this vibe that you don't hate her." He finished the sentence raising an eyebrow.

"That's because I don't. Why would I hate her?" why did he have to ask all this questions about her. I didn't want to discuss her with him. I felt guilty, like I was being questioned over an illegitimate affair by my boyfriend, when the opposite was happening. Well sort of.

His brow furrowed a little bit. "Didn't she force herself on you, last night?"

"She is as forced in this as I. Neither of us had a choice." It was the only thing my mind could come up with, to avoid answering, because she most defiantly didn't force herself on me. I had willingly kissed her back, wrapped my arms around her, opened my legs for her and moaned her name in a feat of passion and lust and not just once, but four times. Sparing him the pain of knowing the dirty details seemed like the way to go. I didn't want to hurt him or know how much I betrayed him, because enjoying being with her was a betrayal to him.

"Huh… I just expected you to be more negative towards her." He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't really matter. I guess it didn't for him.

"I'm…" What am I? "I'm torn. I don't like her, but I think I admire her a little. She is sacrificing her own happiness for the prosperity of her pack and she's been pretty decent with me, trying to communicate and make this work, while I'm being a little hostile." Or a lot. If I took my father's advice that will have to change drastically, from now on I should be sucking up to her, being the perfect mate, showing interest in her etc. I'm just not sure if I am up for the task.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter." He walked up to me and leaned next to me on the tree, on his side and looked down on me with a loving smile. "As long as you love only me." He whispered.

"Don't worry I don't see that changing any time soon." I smiled back at him. We kept smiling and staring at each other for a little while. I tried to memorize his face, his eyes and smile. But soon his face darkened, his smile faded and his brow furrowed.

"I hate this world. It's so unfair! You love me and I love you, but I will never have you, while you and _her_…" he finished his chest vibrating with a growl. "I can't stand the idea of you being with anyone else."

I looked away from him and into the darkness and repeated the words everyone seems to love saying to me. "It's for the good of the pack." Did I believe it? Part of me did and that was my only comfort and it will have to be his too.

"I hate the pack too!" he said a little louder, at least he didn't growl again, it wasn't a sound I liked hearing from him. I preferred his voice smooth and soft, and words of love and kindness coming out of his lips.

"You don't." I tried not to sigh at his childish manner. If someone ought to hate the pack, that was me! I was the one who had to go through hell for its sake, and frankly he should be the one doing the comforting, not me. Yet, I swallowed everything _again_. I wonder how much more I can take before I snap.

I didn't know how I'd feel if it was the other way around. If I had watched him get married and then leave the pack with some random girl. I'd probably be insanely jealous and angry, like he was, but I'd prefer that fate to this. At least he got to stay with his family, at his home, sleep on his bed and be part of his pack, while I had to give up everything. My pack, my family, my home, even my bed. It was an odd feeling, I'd always have to share my bed from now on.

"I did it for your sake too, you know. You are the most important member of the pack for me." The words rolled off my tongue so easily, it was only a few seconds later that I realized my mistake and winced in pain and disgust. Did I just repeat the words Bella said to me only a few hours earlier?

Yes, I did and just as I was sure there was no way I could feel worse about myself. I mean, _who_ does that? It's not like I have feelings for the girl, but still I felt… I felt horrible. Like there was a twist in my gut. I must have broken some unknown rule of the universe repeating the caring words my wife said to me to my best friend and ex boyfriend. I expected fire to rain down on me from the Gods as punishment, but a few moments passed and nothing happened.

Well nothing except Jasper sniffing me. I turned to give him a what-the-hell look and he quickly blushed and looked away. If I overlook the fact that it was weird to do that, if he said anything about smelling like Bella I was going to punch him. I shared a bed with the girl, it was common for wolves, and especially mates that spend too much time around each other, to have their scents rub off on one another.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well… I have to go now." I was done. I was emotionally fried. "We are leaving early in the morning and I need to sleep for a few hours." We haven't talked about anything that really mattered, but I couldn't stay out any longer. It was beyond midnight, and at the off chance Bella wasn't asleep, I didn't want to risk going back too late or worse smelling like Jasper.

Plus I'll be meeting my new pack tomorrow and even if the stress of meeting them makes me stay up all night, I still have to try sleeping. I don't want to look like hell or worse like a weakling. From what I've heard changing packs isn't an easy thing to do, it takes time and patience from both ends and it was rarely done. It was also customary for wolves to constantly challenge the newbie, test their strength, so their rank between the pack could be decided. Of course the rank was given by the Alpha, so in this case as the Alpha's mate I automatically have mine, but that doesn't make me safe. In fact it might have the opposite effect and make me a target for some wolves, they might challenge me to climb up the ladder by putting me down.

I made to move, but he caught my wrist. I looked up to him, raising an eyebrow. It was time to go and even thought the reason I came here was to say goodbye, I purposely left the word unspoken. I didn't want it to be goodbye and I didn't want him to tell it to me. Not now, not ever.

"Maybe… maybe we should… you know." He said looking deep into my eyes, a mix of unspoken emotions swirling around in his.

I knew. He wanted to hear the words, have some closure. I couldn't blame him for it, but I needed to avoid it. "I don't want to." I whispered softly looking away from him for the hundredth time tonight. I was a coward, I couldn't look him in the eye as I was about to leave.

"Why not?" he sounded hurt. "Aren't you curious to know what it feels like?" What goodbye feels like? I already knew. I felt it now and I've felt it before when I had to say goodbye to my mother's grave. Only then, the pain was a hundred times worse.

"I know what goodbye feels like, Jasper, and I hope this isn't it. How about we say see you soon?" I looked at him hopeful, only to see him chuckle humorlessly and shake his head for no.

"I wasn't talking about goodbye, Alice." Before I could ask what he was talking about he went on. "I meant you and me. What it'd feel like to make love." He finished and moved to kiss me, his eyes closing before he could see mine go wide and my mouth drop open in shock.

Even in my surprised state, and despite the fact that deep down I did want to kiss him, I had the mind to move away from his lips, only I didn't get to move that far away since he was still gripping my wrist. It was enough thought for realization to hit him, that I wasn't all over him.

"What's wrong?" he frowned and straightened up.

I wanted to shout at him all the gazillion small and big things that were wrong or laugh hysterically, but I opted for the one thing that had the more weight behind it, metaphorically speaking. Or maybe it was literal in this case? Because it really did carry a lot of weight. "I have a mate."

"So what?" he shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing and I felt the need to slap him. He was in denial. He needed to wake up and see the reality. "You don't love her." He offered after a minute of me staring at him in shock, like that would excuse infidelity.

"I'm still married to her." I raised my free hand to his face holding out the finger that had the white gold band around it. I silently wished it was around my middle finger, so I could flip him off while doing it.

"But you love me!" he said irritated and slapped my hand away.

"I'm not a cheater."I was trying really hard to keep my cool, not get angry or emotional. Did he not know me at all?

"It's alright, just this once. We can be together and no one will ever know." He tried to rationalize this, cheating with him. And I wanted to say that it would still jeopardize my relationship with Bella and the pack alliance and his life. It was a risk we could both live without. But it wasn't about Bella or the pack or him. At the end it was all about me and the kind of person I am and want to be.

"I'll know!" And there was this thought in my head, it seemed really unbelievable now. But… What if? What if way, way down the road I bond with Bella? I wasn't one hundred percent sure on how much the bonded couples could pick from one another's heads, since I haven't experienced it, but what if she saw this moment? Could I really throw away the possibility of a happy future for the sake of my past?

No, even if it wasn't going to be a happy future. I still couldn't do it. I couldn't break the vows I made to her, even thought I hadn't meant them at the moment. Maybe it took him offering this, but it was clear now, whatever future I had was by her side. Even if it was a miserable one. I'd still have to spend every day waking up next to her, seeing her face every damn morning for the rest of my life and I didn't want to do that knowing that I have betrayed her. I didn't need nor want the added guilt in my life. "I'll have to live with that."

"Yes, you will and you won't have to wonder what our perfect first time would be like. I know that technically it won't be your first, but it should have been and it should be mine too. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you and I want to be with you, even if it's just this once. Please Alice?" he pleaded and I could see his eyes tearing up a little, but I forced myself to look away. Yes it should have been us and yes we loved each other, but no matter what he said or did, this wasn't an argument I was willing to let him win. Why wasn't he listening to what I was saying?

In fact it wasn't even an argument. As I thought on it his reasoning didn't even make sense. What perfect first time? A few stolen minutes in the woods with my ass on the dirt and my mate, who took my virginity 24 hours earlier, sleeping about a couple hundred feet away. How is that remotely romantic? It was trashy and we both deserved better than that.

I sighed heavily. It should have been us yesterday. Getting married and then mating. I'll always wonder what that could have been like. A life with Jasper instead of Bella. But I don't see me, regretting this decision, not sleeping with him.

"So we can have one more thing that can never be?" like we both didn't have enough reasons to miss one another. I shook my head dismissing the idea again. "Is this why you came to see me tonight?"

"No! I came to tell you to run away with me, but since you are so _content_ with your new life, I thought at least we'd get to be together, even if it was our first and last time." he said every word with anger, accusing me because I rejected both his stupid ideas.

"I'm not content with anything and stop trying to make me the bad guy. I'm simply being realistic here. What did you expect? That we'd run away and the world would just forget about us? Are you that naïve?" By now I had dropped my calm demeanor and was nearly shouting at him. I knew we were pretty close to the Alpha house, but my emotions were ragging, just like my heartbeat and I needed a release. I kept going hoping no one would hear.

"And what good could come out of us having sex?" he winced at the last word and I knew why, it seemed wrong to call it that. Degrading. It would have been love. "We'd just miss each other more and we'd never get to touch like that again. Doesn't this hurt enough already?" My angry tone had changed to an almost pleading one and my voice trembled. I have no idea how I was holding back the tears. "I'm at my limit, I can't take any more pain."

This time it was his turn to look away from me, his face was still twisted in a scowl, but he looked calmer. "I don't get it."

"What?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. It didn't seem like he heard me.

"Maybe I am naïve. I wanted to make love with you, because I wanted one more memory of us to hold on to and cherish. Frankly I don't see how you can think of us being together as wrong. So last night was right for you?" I couldn't answer, I was too exhausted to think, let alone argue any more. Anyway it wasn't as if he had waited for a reply. "You know, they are pretty rich, her pack. She probably bought you from Aro. So tell me, if I'm naïve, what does saying no to me, the man you love, and saying yes to her makes _you_?" he gave me one last glance, and despite the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes and were already obscuring my vision, I could tell his eyes were watering too.

"A whore." My hand was in the air before he even finished, and as the last syllable left his lips it smashed against his cheek, giving him the slap he's been begging for, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent night.

I wasn't sure if I managed to put all the force I wanted behind my slap. So I was very glad when I saw a small trail of blood trickle down his chin. Although I doubt it hurt as much as his words had hurt me.

We stayed like that for a moment, him still like a statue with his face turned to the side by the force of me hitting him and me staring at the blood, trying to comprehend what just happened.

This couldn't be happening.

The Jasper I know and love would never say such words to me. Although it wasn't only the words that stank it was the malice behind them, he wanted to hurt me.

As realization hit me again, he turned and with no other word left me. How could he just leave? Is this how he wanted things to end between us? I watched his back as he quickly retreated, wishing to just wake up from this nightmare that was now my life.

This meeting turned out to be one gigantic mistake. I should have gone back to the cabin.

I was a wreck emotionally and physically I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible but my feet were rooted to the ground. Before I knew it I was sitting against the tree, hugging my knees and crying my heart out. At least I was able to hold it together long enough for him not hear me fall apart and cry my eyes out. I still wanted to hold on to what little dignity I had left.

Deep down I was glad I was alone, at least now I didn't have to hold anything back. Every little thing that I was repressing from this past two hellish days resurfaced. Pain, betrayal, anger, used, disappointment, sadness, uselessness, emptiness and a number of other unnamed emotions washed over me all at once.

I have no idea how long I was at it, could be a minute, an hour or a week. Time had stopped. I only knew that every thought that passed through my head made me cry harder and harder, to the point where my body was jerking violently, or was I shivering? I'm not sure. I was freezing and my teeth started clattering together from being so cold.

Then a small weight fell on my shoulders, from the warmth it brought to my body, I realized it was a jacket. Meaning someone was here with me. I tried to still my body, but even with my best effort I was still jerking a little bit from hiccups and no matter how much I willed them the tears didn't stop.

I raised my head to see who was with me, I didn't hear anyone approaching which is understandable, because the only thing I heard was myself weeping, and I didn't smell anyone. I couldn't even smell the scent from the jacket around me, my nose was closed after so much crying. So I had to rely on my eyes, which were pretty hazy from all the water coming out of them.

I looked around confused, I couldn't find anyone. I was about to sigh, happy that whoever did the kindness didn't stick around and then I spotted the figure. My heart jumped a little from the surprise and the proximity of the person.

Someone was leaning on the side of my tree, their hands folded on their chest and their face angled up, as they stared at the pitch black sky above us. My eyesight was that blurry that I doubt I could tell who it was even if they were looking at me.

Then some part of my brain started working again. I didn't need to see, hear or smell, I could just sense who the intruder was.

That's what I did. I sensed, but I didn't like who I was sensing. So I quickly looked away, pushing my face in between my knees to muffle my crying and then stop it, but it didn't stop. As my luck would have it, next to me was the last person on earth I wanted to cry in front.

Bella.

Why did it have to be her?

If possible I was crying harder again. At one moment I was crying because I couldn't stop crying, which made zero sense! Honestly I think I might be having a nervous breakdown.

Again time passed. By now I was all cried out, or I was too exhausted to cry any more. Not sure. I could hardly think and the tremors started again. Whatever warmth was on the jacket my body quickly absorbed it and I was once more left cold and shivering. I wasn't sure if I was alone or not, maybe she got bored or sick of me and left.

At that moment I felt two strong hands pick me up bridal style and carrying me out of the woods. I sighed as I was engulfed in the warmth and nuzzled my face on the nape of her neck, desperately trying to warm myself more.

I think I heard a door open and close, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes to confirm it. The most probable place for her to take me was our cabin, my guess was confirmed when after a few more steps I was laid on a bed.

She tried to move away and I dug my fingers into her shoulders, pulling her on me. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the warmth, but of course since she was a lot stronger than me, she wiggled out of my arms, but didn't leave me completely. I felt her hands move all over my body, undressing me? Maybe. By now I was pretty much out of it, randomly dropping in and out of awareness.

Soon I felt a warm and soft semi naked body next to me, I instinctively turned, seeking her warmth, and settled myself in her arms, resting my head on her soft chest as the sound of her steady heartbeat lulled me back to sleep. The last thought I remember going through my head was a question. How long was she in the woods? Did she wake up and merely found me there, or had she heard everything I said with him? I silently prayed for the former before losing consciousness completely.

**This is it! **

**Like it, hate it? **

**Personally I wasn't a fan of it it's hard not writing an Alice who is not obsessed with Bella. I probably have to start building a back bone for her soon, but for now I think her whining is understandable. Hey at least she is not unfaithful right?**

**Anyway how long do you think Bella was there? And how will she react the morning after? And was Jasper being romantic or foolish?**

**You also got a small glimpse of Peter and a bigger one of Jasper. People have been asking me to develop a little more the side characters, you want to know how Alice feels about them, and what's her relationship with the rest of the pack, if Jasper was her only friend etc.. Alice will delve more on her relationships with other members of the pack in the future when she talks to them, like when she talked to Royce and Peter, before that she only mentioned them by name. I'm keeping Victoria in the dark for a reason. And no Jasper wasn't her only friend, just her best friend and boyfriend. The only reason I don't mention other names is because you won't get to see them for a long while... soon Alice will be gone and will meet many new people(her new pack) and the old ones would be forgotten..**

**Aro is Alice's dad and yes I know most of you predicted it. I had either him or Marcus in my head when I was writing him, but I went with Aro since he is more power hungry in Twilight. Plus he fits in better with the bunch. Aro, Royce, Victoria and Alice and we have the 4 major packs.**

**On Bella's point of view, most of you want her as a mystery, since this is Alice's story, so she will stay that way! At least until Alice knows her a bit better, then I might go back and fill a few of the blanks. Or I will do what one of you (sorry I don't remember who right now) said and later post Bella chapters as an independent/side story.**

**Sorry guests, but since Bella will stay a mystery I can't answer this question just yet. ****"****Did Bella choose Alice or was she chosen for her?" so you can make your own assumptions for now.**

**I also have to stop writing so big A/Ns I feel like I'm reviewing my story… **

**Of course as always feel free to point out mistakes! **

**See you next time!**


End file.
